You are my Happiness
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: What if they both knew each other when they were young? But why don't they remember anything? And will they get those memories back? -KaiShin- Happy Birthday Kaito!
1. Chapter 1: You Don't Remember -K side-

Hey boy, what are you doing all alone here?

Fireworks~! Oh look! The helicopters notice us.

You aren't any ordinary boy...

Edogawa Conan. A detective.

Shin...ichi...?

That night. That moment. Is what triggers everything that are about to happen to us.

Chapter 1: You Don't Remember -K side-

"Man, it sucks to wake up like this..."

Shielding my view from the morning rays, I brushes the few drops of tears away. Peeking through the gaps of my fingers, I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6.30 am. There is still an hour before school.

Groaning as I sit right up and leans my face on my palms. Not feeling the slightest bit of desire to attend school.

All because of that dream. Or should I say...

Memories.

It all started from that night. The night of deception. The night of April's Fool. On the rooftop. Where we first met after so many years.

Edogawa Conan. Or known originally as Kudo Shinichi.

Initially, I did not realise that I knew the famous Heisei Holmes, other than from all the newsletter and reports of course, but knew him as in we met before when we were younger.

He is my first friend. My best buddy.

My first love interest.

"Though it's most probably one-sided..." I snort and head towards the bathroom to wash up.

Well actually, it is only after that certain night that I remember about him.

_I first met Shinichi 13 years ago, in London. I was just 5 years old when my parents brought me along for one of Dad's performance. 2 days before the show, I was wandering around the park behind the theatre while my parents were preparing for the show. It was around the mid autumn and the maple leaves coloured the park in a warm orange-red tone. I played with the leaves, trying to use combine them with magic tricks when I notice a lone small figure seating on one of the bench._

_Time seems to still as I look closer at the figure, who turns out to be a boy looking around the same age as I am. He does not look western as well. But what interest me is that we look exactly alike! Other than our hairstyles, while mine is dark brown and messy like a bird's nest, his is black and neatly combed with a weird cow-lick shape at the back of his head. It looks really silky. And his eyes... _

_Like a pair of sapphire gems. _

_I can feel my cheek heating up as I continue to observe him from a distance. On his lap is a thick book with a hard brown cover, that does not look like what a child our age would read. Or could read. But looking at how concentrated he is, eyes with the hint of joy as they scan through the pages, I assume he understand it and really looked like he have fun reading it._

_Mustering all my courage, I move towards him. He was so deep in his reading that he did not notice me until I was right beside the bench._

_"Hello there! I'm Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!" I introduce myself and makes a blue rose appear in my hand, offering it to him. _

_The boy looks at me, who is still startled from the sudden greeting before looking at the offered rose. "How is it blue?"_

_"Eh?" I was not expecting that as the first thing to come out of him, but I realise at the same time that his voice is slightly higher than mine._

_He looks closer at the rose. "There are no natural coloured blue rose in the world. So I guessed you dyed it? But why? Since it is quite difficult." _

_I blush immediately at his curious look as he waits for my answer. "I... erm... Well, I have been trying out some of my magic tricks for the past weeks and I wonder why there weren't any blue roses when they are so pretty... So I created my own dye for it... And... your eyes..."_

_"My eyes?"_

_I can feel my face getting redder. "My dye...looks like the colour of your eyes... maybe not, since yours is prettier... And it really suits you... You look very pretty with this blue..."_

_A faint pink can be seen on the boy's cheek immediately after hearing my comment. "Ba-ro, you shouldn't tell a boy he's pretty..." Even with the light scolding tone, the boy smiles and takes the rose. "But thank you."_

_I grin as he shifts over to give me space to sit beside him, which I galdly bounces up to take it. He closes the book and places it at his side with the rose on top. He turns back to me and reaches out his hand. "I'm Kudo Shinichi. 5 years old from Japan. Currently here with my parents on a trip. Nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun."_

_Such well-mannered he is I thought as I shakes his hand. "Just call me Kaito since we are the same age!"_

_"Call me Shinichi then. What were you doing here by yourself, Kaito?" He looks around as if to find someone, probably my parents._

_I point to the threatre. "My dad is having a show there in 2 days time. He and Kaa-san are doing some preparation while I hang around here. He's a magician by the way."_

_"Is your father's name Kuroba Toichi?"_

_"Yup, that's him alright! You knew about him?"_

_"He is actually my mum's tutor and our mothers are best friends. Also, my family was invited by your father for the show, that is one of the reason why we came here. So you could say that it is not by chance we meet each other." _

_"Wow! But who would have thought our parents knew one another before the both of us even meet here by coincidence?!" I laugh while Shinichi chuckles. "How about you Shinichi? Why are you here all by yourself? And that book you were reading earlier, it seems difficult." I eyed the book as he takes it back on top of his lap. "Wow... it's so thick..."_

_"My parents were out shopping and I didn't want to go with them. This park is usually quiet around this time so I came here to read. My father is a novelist so he has lots of books for reference. I love the Sherlock Holmes series the most! When I grow up, I want to become a detective just like him!" Shinichi clenches his hand into a fist showing his determination and blushes when he realises what he just did. "Sorry... I've gotten a little excited..."_

_"Not at all! A detective is it? I think it really suits you and you were able to read this level of book at this age, I'm sure that you will be really smart in the future! And be a great detective!" I exclaim to him in a huge grin._

_"And you Kaito? I deduct that you will want to be a magician like your father?" Shinichi smiles while posing a thinking pose with his hand under his chin._

_"Bingo! I will be greater than he is! Though... it will be very hard but I will definitely be!" _

_"You will. Kai."_

_"Kai?" I blush at the calling. _

_Shinichi's face redden as he shakes his head. "S-Sorry! It just came out rather naturally... I didn't mean to... I..."_

_I shake my head and grabs both of his hands. "N-No! It's alright! I... I kinda like it. No, I really like it." I can feel him relaxing through my hold on his hands. "Can I call you Shin-chan?"_

_He frowns slightly. "I don't really like that nickname since it reminds me of how my mother acts. And hardly anyone calls me by my given name other than the ones close...plus..." His blush hardern by each passing moment that I almost thought he will faint in any moment. "I like it better when you call me Shinichi..."_

_I am so happy at the privilege that is giving to me to call him by his given name. "Well then, nice to meet you once again, Shinichi!"_

_He smiles at me while holding my hand. "Same here, Kai."_

Turning off the tab and drying my face with a towel, I look up at the mirror. "Well, now we go by each other as 'detective' and 'thief' huh?" I throw the towel at the mirror before going back to my room to change into my uniform.

While putting on the clothes, I glance at the small pendant held by a black string around my neck. It is a stainless steel silver sun with its middle being a smooth rounded sapphire gemstone. Like the colour of his eyes.

I lift it up against the sunlight as it glows faintly, it will be even brighter if moonlight shines on it. Giving the gem a light peck, I place it back under my shirt and head down to the kitchen.

Kaa-san is once again out on a trip with her friend, leaving me by myself in the house. Not that I mind but I will always tend to wonder how Shinichi had felt when he is usually alone in that big mansion of his. Not feeling that hungry, I drink a small glass of milk before heading out to school.

On the way, my mind drifts back to those days with Shinichi.

After the day we met, Shinichi and I were almost inseparable. Our families will always meet up due to us wanting to meet each other. We were best buddies, sharing secrets and everything else. We play. We quarrel. But we were always together, helping each other. I found out that I am in love with Shinichi when I was 9 years old, when he told me he has a really close female friend in school. Guess who?

I was jealous. Still do, until this very day. Since we study in different elementary school, none of our own classmates know that we hang out. And as we grew, we hardly have time to meet, due to our families travelling a lot. Until one day I was told that they will be moving to Hawaii for a period, I felt devastated. So I decided that I am going to confess to him after one of my Dad's performance.

But, who knew that was his last performance.

Without me knowing, I already arrived in my class and settling down at my seat. I sigh and rest my head on the desk. I can feel the glances my classmates are sending me as I didn't play my usual prank whenever I arrived.

"BaKaito! Are you having a fever?"

I did not need to look up to know my another childhood friend standing by my desk with her hands on her hip. "Not today, Ahoko..."

There is a moment of silence before I feel a hand on my shoulder, patting lightly once. "Is it another one of your dreams?"

I told her before, well she actually threatened me to say it with those... finny things, about these dreams. But I never mention the fact that it is Shinichi and he is my love interest. Still is. Only that it is about a long lost friend I have made.

"Aoko believes that you will meet him someday. So cheer up!"

We already did.

I lift up my head and smiles lightly at her. "Thanks, Ahoko. Oh, you are wearing white today?"

She screams when she realises her skirt is being held up by a clip. She plucks it off immediately and throws it at my face which I easily dodges. "BAKAITO!"

Everyone around the class laughs as Aoko and I begin our usual chase.

The whole day is boring so I let myself drift off to memory land again. The part that I hate the most. It is the reason why neither Shinichi and I have contacted and even forgotten each other.

My father died. In the show that I have planned to confess to Shinichi after it. We were sitting in the front row, witnessing everything crumbling and burning. I did not remember what exactly happened as I fell into a small coma. I was told by my mother when I woke up that Shinichi had moved away to Hawaii while I was unconscious. But what shocks her is that I did not remember anything about Shinichi, even the show that Tou-san died in. Doctor predicts that it is due to the trauma I suffered, watching the death of someone close. In order to not cause any relapse, Kaa-san never talks about the Kudo family but only handed over the very pendant that I'm wearing now.

_"It is made for you from your father and his best friend. An identical one was given to a dear friend of yours. You might not remember him now, but I am sure that both of you will meet once again. This is the proof of the meeting." _

Kaa-san cried as she gave it to me and leaving me feeling puzzled about the whole thing, but I kept the pendant with me the whole time. 1 year past, followed by another and 8 years in total have passed until I met him again on top of that hotel at last year's April's Fool.

Shinichi, for unknown reason, had been shrunk back into a 7 years old. But it might be thanks to that, his youthful appearance triggered the deepest memories in me. The first friend I have made. The first person I had fallen madly in love with.

Ever since that heist, I start to keep a close eye on the shrunken detective. And almost every night, I have flashes of old memories attacking me in my sleep that I screamed so loud that woke Kaa-san up to calm me down. Until one day she decided to tell me everything during that fateful day. That I was in a coma and I did not remember anything about Shinichi. A day after I regained consciousness, she received a call from Shinichi's mother, Yukiko that Shinichi has the same symptoms as I did. He had a high fever.. and he did not remember anything about me or the show either when he recovered.

I wept. Not just from remembering how Tou-san died but the guilt I felt due to the fact that I have forgotten everything. Everything about Shinichi. And now when I finally remember everything, he is already far out of my reach. Me being a thief and he as a detective.

The school bell rings throughout the hall as everyone pack up their bags. I stretch my arms and grab my bag. I was about to head out when...

"Kuroba-kun."

"Not today Akako. I'm not in the mood for your foresight."

"You will meet your fated one once again on your next heist. This time, he would have some enquiries for you."

I glance back at the witch, who just smirks and strolls off. I stare a little longer before heading off.

"I wonder what's he doing?"

With that question in mind, my feets bring me to Beika. As I stand across the street where he currently resides in. The Mouri detective agency. The name brings a pang to my heart, it is one of the reason why Shinichi is out of reach now.

He love Mouri Ran. The other childhood friend.

I can always see the love and care he have for her. The will and determination to get his body back in order to truly return to her. The guilt and sadness on his face whenever she cries for his absence.

It angers me. How could she not recognise him when she is in love with him? When he is that close with her? Even if Shinichi or Conan tried various times to deny his true identity, she should have preserved. With one misdirection, she give up the idea. She does not seem to be able to accept the fact that Conan is indeed Shinichi, because that will be saying she do not mind the deception and hurt Shinichi had caused her. If she did find out, Conan will no longer be her little brother but Shinichi who had hurt her. And Conan will cease to exist.

That is cruel. Though it is a false identity, 'Conan' has become a big part in a lot people around him, including myself in it. If she wants Kudo Shinichi back, it means she has to 'kill' Edogawa Conan. A hard choice but she will definitely take it. It is not her fault, not Shinichi's, not anyone's.

I snap out of my thoughts and shift more towards the shade of the trees when two figures walk down the street towards the agency, with their hands holding together. My gaze fells on the smaller figure immediately.

Shinichi. How I wanted to call out his name. To hold him. To see him smiling towards me. To hear him calling me by that nickname once again.

No. Not anymore.

I let a tear drops before my poker face comes back up and turns on my heel, heading home. Mind working on the plan for the heist tonight.

Not realising the pair of sapphire gems that I desire turn towards my direction.

TBC.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, Happy Birthday, Kaito!

From today onwards I will be updating a chapter a day~! I just really want to write this story out~

Sorry for my grammar, it is never my strong side... But after the whole story is done, I will ask my friend to beta and resubmit this again~

Some of you might have came to read this fic due to the birthday drawing I posted on Deviantart, if not you can go and take a look, the address is in my profile page.

And to my dear readers who had read my other fics, I would to say sorry for not updating for so long. BUT, I will update it when I WANT to. So please when you comment for this fic, comment for THIS fic.

That's all for now~! SO THANK YOU and see you at next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares or Memories? -SC

The expression he had when I introduce myself. The recognition that flashes in his uncovered indigo eye.

Along with the small hint of pain in it.

I will only realise much later that the source of that very pain...

Is me.

Chapter 2: Nightmares or Memories? -S/C side-

"...-kun? Conan-kun!"

"Eh?" Snapping out of my thoughts and turns to the brunette beside me. "What is it, Ran-Nee-chan?"

"I have been asking you if you would like hamburger for tonight's dinner. You were just staring into space. Are you alright?" Ran bent down a little to feel my forehead.

I lightly pushes her hand away and smiles. "I'm fine, Ran-Nee-chan! Just thinking about the heist notice!"

"Have you solved it?" She stands back up and heads for the stairs while I follow.

"Yeah, I have! I called Nakamori Keibu the moment school ended and reported to him. I'm gonna get him this time!"

"I know you will. But are you sure you will be alright? If you have nightmares again...Just promise me that you will be careful." She looks down at him while taking out her keys to open the door.

"Hn!" I answer in that childish tone of mine, as we enter the house. I quickly head into my room, which is Kogoro Oji-san's room as well, and drops flat on the bed. I will probably get scolding from the drunkard detective later if he finds out, but I could care less about it.

It has been a year since I had shrunk into a 7 years old, now 8. It is starting to tire me out. To put up a false act as a child. To live on the edge where I known there is an organisation out there in the dark that can take away my life any time if my identity is revealed. And watching Ran weeping every time because of me.

Pinching and rubbing the bridge of my nose while I pull the fake glasses away. Laying it beside, my thoughts wonder.

That presence I felt earlier downstairs is definitely his. And by his, I meant him.

Kaitou KID.

Kaitou 1412. The moonlit magician. The phantom thief. Heisei Lupin. Whatever the public or news calls him by. He is the one opponent that has outwit me a few times, the one person I failed to catch so far.

Initially I have no interest in thieves since I mostly specialise in homicide cases, which I cannot avoid as people seem to just drop dead like flies around me. Talking about bad luck...

But for KID, he provides the challenge of the heist notice, the thrill of the chase and battle of wits on the rooftops. I have to admit... I enjoy going to his heist. Compared to all the homicides I have encountered, KID's heist is like a small light in this dark world of mine. There are no murder. No blood. No deaths.

Just fun.

I realise recently that I start to look forward to his heists. I even wonder if I really want to catch him any more. I still want to win against him but not putting him behind bars after that. It does not suit him at all, to be kept behind bars. He belongs to the sky. Free as a bird. All these might sound weird coming fron me but I envy that freedom he displayed every time in his heists.

Which brings my thought to the first time when I met him. On the night of April's Fool.

Ever since that meeting, I will have occasion dreams or nightmares. It will only occur after I had attended his heist. Some were so serious that I was shook awake by Kogoro Oji-san, who woke up due to me groaning in pain in my sleep. When Ran notices the routines that it will only occur after I attended a heist, she tried to forbid me from attending. It is only when I promised her that I will tell her what the dreams were about, then she will let me go. Reluctantly.

I cannot tell her much anyway since I have no idea what the dreams were about. They were just flashes, fragments of moment like a broken record. I remember a boy, who seems very close to me when I was young. We were always together. I feel the most secure whenever I had dreams of us playing together. I can never see or remember his face but there is one thing I knew. He always present a blue rose to me whenever we meet up or saying our goodbyes.

But sometimes it becomes a nightmare.

Everything just start crumbling and burning, and I can hear myself screaming for him.

I could never hear the name. Even though I know that is exactly what I am shouting. It is a very special word, something that is given to me as a privilege from him. Only me.

Why is it that I am having such dreams? Are they really my memories? Then why did I forget it in the first place? And why did it only occur after I attended a heist? Is KID related in this? This triggers another question that I have.

Why is KID keeping an eye on me?

Ever since that first meeting, I can sometimes sense his presence and even spotting his spy doves. Maybe he keeps an eye on every opponents of his, especially me who is the biggest thread. Or unless he is a paedophile which he laughs out loud when I brought the idea up. I did asked him straight out once before.

He just placed his hand in his pockets and gave me a faint smile. Not his usual confident smirk. But a real small smile and said...

_"Only you and I will know the answer to that, Tantei-kun."_

And he left. Leaving me on the rooftop, trying to interpret the meaning of that sentence. Which I haven't. Not even now.

Two days ago I called my parents who are currently residing in London, to ask them about all these dream I had. If they are really my old memories, they should know what caused me to lose them. My mother was speechless when I mention what have happened to me, about all the dreams I had. Not long I can hear her sobbing and the noises of her dropping the phone on the other side. I panic for a moment before hearing the phone being picked up once again.

_"Shinichi."_

_"Tou-san! Is Kaa-san alright?"_

_"Don't worry. She's fine. So, it seems that you have started to remember."_

_I clench my phone. "So you do know. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"It will cause you to relapse if we tell you too soon, the trauma will attack you and you may slip into a coma once again. So we planned to tell you when you older, slowly break it to you. But if you are starting to remember, something must have triggered it. When did it started?"_

_"...After I've met KID for the first time. They will only occur after I attended his heist. Every time without fail."_

_Silence._

_"Tou-san. I want to know."_

_"Go to my library. The 1st bookshelf, 4th row and the 12th book from the left. Password will be his name."_

_"Alright..." I did not need to ask who he meant. I know._

_"Shinichi."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You will have a hard path ahead of you. But with what you are going to find in the library, it will help you. To find that one truth."_

With that, the call ended. I immediately head to the Kudo manor's library. Pulling the 12th book, the shelf opens up to reveal a small black vault. I place my thumb on the scanner and punch in the password: 1412.

I sigh as I pull out a pendant under my shirt, lifting it up high as it glows when the sunlight hits it. It is what I had found in the vault. Attached onto a thick black string, a silver crescent with a smooth rounded indigo gemstone. It always glow the best when it is bathe in sunlight, just like the moon need the sun to shine.

Why is this the item that will get me to the truth? And how is all these linked to KID?

I continue to observe the little piece of craft.

The colour is beautiful.

Just like his eyes.

_"You will. Kai."_

A flash of a blue rose swept pass my mind as I curl up immediately and clench onto both sides of my head. It feels like horses trampling on it. But I have clearly heard it.

Kai...

My chest warms at the sound of that name and I can feel the pain subsiding. I hold the pendant on my palm. I smile at it. Kai. Just by saying that name makes me feel that I am closer to the truth. I want to find out more.

The chance is tonight. At KID's heist.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: The Heist

"Looks like everything is going as planned."

Plucking the earpiece out, Kaito smirks as he stands at the edge of a roof. Eyes lock on his destination 5 blocks ahead, patrol cars can be seen surrounding the building and spotlights shining on it, while 2 helicopters are patrolling the skies.

"Let the show begins."

Chapter 3: The Heist

"I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MYSELF CLEAR THAT NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE HERE!"

"Quit your shouting! This kid always has a higher chance to catch that thief than you." Suzuki Jirokichi exclaims as he pats Conan on the head. "We can go out if you want, but let him stay at least."

"Fine! Just don't get in our way, boy!" Nakamori Keibu glares down at Conan who sweat drop at that look.

"Keibu! 10 seconds left!"

"Alright everyone! Be on guard!"

Conan clenches onto the pendant under his clothing as he scans around the room.

...3, 2, 1, 0.

All lights went out for a split second before turning back on, with KID standing on top of the display case where the target lies.

"KID!"

"Well, well, good evening my lovely Nakamori squad. I thank you all for the wonderful attendance and hard work once again, but I'm afraid I need to take my leave now since I have acquired what I came for." With a flick of his hand, the big sapphire gem appears in his hand.

"What the...!" Nakamori looks at the casing and indeed, the gem is gone.

"Farewell gentlemen!" With a puff of pink smoke, the thief vanishes.

"Find him! He must be up on the rooftop again, planning his escape!"

"K-Keibu! He booby-trapped all the access to the rooftop!"

"Damn him! Just find him! Tell the helicopters to look out for him!"

Everyone are frantically searching around, not knowing the small figure that had already slipped past them before everything started.

Standing on top of the initial building he was at before the heist, KID smirks at the frantic chaos happening below. Holding the gem to the full moon, KID lets out a faint sigh as it is not the target he is looking for. Giving it a toss, he stares at the gem. Or rather at the colour it has.

"It is the second time I've seen that look on your face."

Cursing inwardly at himself to be caught up in his own thoughts, KID turns around to face the little figure who walks out from behind the access door, with both hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

After what happened earlier in the morning, it takes a great effort for Kaito to keep his KID agenda up in front of the source of all his problems. But he did. "My my, good evening, Tantei-kun! And what look did you mean?"

"No point telling since you will just deny it." Conan looks at KID then at the gem. "Mind giving that back? Since it's obviously not what you're looking for."

The surprise will be seen on his face by now, if not for his well-masked poker face. He composes himself and smirks. "And why do you think so?"

Conan raises an eyebrow at the question. "It's really not that difficult to know. I just need to take a step back and analyse what you have done in your past heists. You are always aiming for the big jewels. You always held your heist on the night of the full moon and when you got hold of the target, you will let it bathe in the moonlight. As if to check for something. So I'm guessing that you might be looking for something inside a certain jewel or maybe a doublet? You always return what you've stolen is because they are not what you're searching for. Am I right so far?"

Speechless. That is KID's reaction after hearing the deduction. His head lowers slightly as the shadow of his top hat covers his face. Just standing still. Not uttering a single word.

Not liking this quiet side of the thief, Conan opens his mouth to speak but only closing it as the gem is being tossed to him. He catches it instantly and looks back at the magician thief who is preparing to leap off the building. "Wait! I have something to ask you! Please!"

KID halts his escape with his back still facing the shrunken detective, remembering what Akako had told him earlier today at school.

_"You will meet your fated one once again on your next heist. This time, he would have some enquiries for you."_

The magician thief in white sighs as he steps away from the edge with his hands in his pockets and turns to Conan, who relax knowing that he is not getting away. "And what is it you would like to ask me, Kudo Shinichi?"

Ba-thump!

Conan clenches the gem at the use of his real name. The thief never calls him by that, it always 'Tantei-kun' for Conan or 'Meitantei' if he wants to refer him as his true identity. But never once with his true full name.

It hurts.

He did not like it. The way KID is acting towards him now and the stone cold look that is directed at him. It feels like something is crushing down on him. Anger. Rejection.

"I... I'm sorry... if my deduction earlier angers you... But I never tell anyone about this! That I can promise you! I..." Conan's words trail off, not knowing what to say to the thief for the first time and just looks down at his shoes. He might even feel his vision blurring.

Until a warmth cups his face and angles him up to meet a pair of soft indigo orbs. Conan blinks in troubled surprise while KID chuckles at the cuteness of it, before smiling softly at him. "I can never get angry at you for long, Meitantei."

'Meitantei'. The sound of that addressing sends a wave of relief through Conan. The KID he knew is back to his usual self.

KID's thumb strokes lightly at Conan's cheek that bring calmness to the latter. Seeing that the detective has relaxed, KID takes the unoccupied little hand into both of his gloved ones. "So, what is it that you would like to ask me?"

A moment of silence before Conan places the gem of the heist away in his pocket and moves it to KID's hand, who proceeds to take both in his own. The shrunken detective continues to stare at their entwined hands while the thief waits patiently. "Ever since... we first met during last year's April's Fool. I've been having... dreams..."

"Dreams you said?" Now he gets the thief's full attention. "What are they like?"

Conan blushes at the full attention he is given. "I... I don't know what they are. They were always flashes. Bits and parts of moments... like a broken record..." He looks up. "I think... they were my memories..."

Feeling the hands around his tighten a little, Conan continues. "Sometimes it brought me joy and laughter. But once in a while, the whole dream just came crumbling and burning... there's so much sadness and pain... And all these dreams only occur after I attended your heist. So, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about this."

KID could not believe what he just heard. Conan, Shinichi remembers. Not all of it but he is getting his memories back. Small hope starts to rise within as he tighten his hold slightly. " Do you... remember anything else?"

Conan blushes harder at that question, since the one thing he wants to find out the most is the mysterious boy in those dreams. The boy named 'Kai'. Knowing that the thief is still waiting eagerly, he fights down the increasing heat to his cheek. Before a sound pierces through the quiet night sky.

The sound of a gunshot.

Conan's eyes widen at the red that is blooming like a flower on the thief's left chest. He is still in a shock until he feels a hand caressing his right cheek, causing a slight ache. "Meitantei... you're bleeding..."

The bullet must have scrapped his cheek when it went through the thief. Anger rises as he applies pressure to the critical wound. "Ba-ro! You're the one with the much serious injury!"

"Haha... it seems so. Hold on to me, Meitantei..."

Conan can feel himself being lifted close to the thief as a smoke bomb has being cast for camouflage. He can feel the running motion to leap off the building, so he tighten his grip on one hand while the other still applying pressure to the wound. A second shot can be heard and it hits KID's right thigh.

"KID!"

"...Hold on tight..."

He can feel the night breeze hitting them during the dive before pulling up when the glider snaps open. Conan takes a glance back, trying to spot the sniper but nothing is spotted. He snaps his attention back to KID who is currently burning up, sweating as he tries to keep his hold on both Conan and the glider. His face is getting paler by each passing minutes at the massive blood loss.

"KID! Head to Agasa Hakase's house now!" KID looks slightly towards him, questioning silently. "You can't go to a hospital looking like this. Hakase and Haibara have experiences in dealing such wounds. Don't worry. I swear I will never let you get arrested."

KID smiles tiredly at him. "I know you won't..."

At the approval, Conan immediately takes out his cell and phone to the old scientist's house. "Hakase! Prepare a medical bay right now! It's an emergency! I have someone I knew here shot in the chest and thigh, he needs immediate attention!" There is a slight pause. "Just get everything prepared and tell Haibara to stand by! I will explain after all these is finish! I'm almost there!" Another pause before Conan shuts his cell and places it back to his pocket. Turning his attention back to the thief who is looking really bad at the moment. "Don't you dare die on me! I still haven't gotten any answers from you!"

"...I... will definitely... tell you everything... if I get out of this... You have my words..."

What seems like an hour-long flight but only lasted 3 minutes, they landed at the backyard of Agasa's house with both the scientists waiting anxiously. The moment they touchdown, KID drops to the ground, limp. "KID!"

"He's going into shock! Hakase! Get him into the medical bay quickly!" Haibara instructs as Agasa carries the thief into the house. Before she follows, she turns to Conan. "Leave him to us while you take some rest. You look like you need it." With that, she hurries off to the bay.

Still standing in the middle of the backyard, Conan hugs himself as the trembling throughout his body fails to stop.

He is afraid. Terrified. That KID will die.

And it is all because of him.

When deducting why the thief steals, he is aware that someone had been targeting the white phantom. Probably going after the same jewel that KID is finding. And today he had let his guard down to have a talk with Conan.

Looking down at his hands that are stained with KID's blood, Conan fells to his knees and throws up. The stench of the blood, the dissipating warmth when he was held in the thief's arms.

"Please... not him... not that light of his... Don't take that away..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

It has been an hour and a half since KID was taken into the medical bay. Conan sits in the living room, hands clenching tightly together, anxiously waiting for the treatment to end.

During the meantime, he had changed out of his clothes that were stained by blood and made a call to reassure Ran that he is alright. He pleads for permission to stay over at Agasa's house for trying a new game. Ran agreed to it if only he comes back before lunch the next day.

Shifting his eyes back and forth between the clock and the door to the bay, Conan groans as he laces his fingers together and leans his forehead on it.

"Please..."

Little did he know, a small glow can be seen for a split second under his shirt where the pendant lies. His head jerks up immediately when he hears the sound of the door opening, as Haibara walks out. Clearly tired from the long treatment.

She heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water as Conan follows. "H-How is he?"

"Not dead if that's what you mean." Placing the now empty glass at the sink, she leans again the counter. "Hakase is bringing him to one of the guestrooms. So you can visit him later."

Conan lets out the breath he has been holding. "Thank you and sorry for the trouble, Haibara..."

"Don't forget. You still owe me an explanation."

Chapter 4: Revealed

Taking a sip of coffee after the explanation, Conan waits for Haibara's and Agasa's reactions.

The strawberry blond scientist takes a sip of her red tea before smirking at the detective. "Looks you owe him your life."

"Thanks for reminding something I already know." He places the cup down and groans.

"He really looks a lot like you, Shinichi-kun. I was surprised when I took off his hat." Agasa said.

"I guessed much since he did not need a mask to impersonate me." Conan sighs and gets up. "I'll go and check on him. I've called Ran that I will be staying here for the night." He proceed his way to the room.

Haibara smirks at the retreating figure. "This is getting interesting..."

"Did you say something? Ai-kun?"

"Nothing Hakase. I will go and sleep now. Oyasumi."

Closing the door quietly behind as he steps into the room, Conan moves to the bedside while pulling a stool to sit on.

Though white suits KID, it definitely does not on his face. Anyone will thought he is dead if not for the faint rising and falling motion of his chest.

Dead.

His chest cringes at that word.

If they have arrived any later, KID would have died. Because of him. And if it really happened...

Conan shake the thoughts away and takes KID's hand by the bed into both of his own, just like what the thief did when they were on the rooftop. Looking at the face, which Agasa had exclaimed before and looks like they left the monocle on, they really look alike. But his jawline is much angular than Shinichi's and the thief is much builder than he is, due to all his heist performance. The moonlight that sips through the curtains, casting over KID like a blanket.

Until a faint blue light glows under his dressing shirt which Conan bents forth and gently pull the thick black string around KID's neck, with a pendant attached to it. It is the source of the glow.

"This..." Still having his eyes on the glowing pendant, Conan pulls out his own with his other hand and holds it up close to KID's. The closer they get, his own starts to glow as well and gradually brightens.

When the two pendants finally meet, the room is blasted instantly by bright blue and indigo light. Conan tries to pull them apart but it does not work. The light just keeps getting brighter that he has to shut his eyes.

_"Shinichi!"_

"What?" The next moment he knew, he is in someone's hold. He is struggling against it and trying to reach out to something in the burning stage in front of him. There is screaming everywhere as everything comes crumbling down.

It is like watching a movie but from a character's point of view, he cannot do anything but watch and feel. He can see himself reaching out to the burning stage and tears are trailing down his cheek. _"Let me go Tou-san! He's... He's in there!"_

_"It's too dangerous! I am sorry Shinichi but we must leave now!" _He can hear his Father shouting and tightening his hold on him.

_"No! No! I don't want to...No...KAIIIIIIII!"_

Conan slumps and fell from his stool onto the floor as he faints from the visions attacking him all of a sudden. The light from the pendants dissipate immediately when they are apart.

A tear trickles down both his and KID's cheeks, as the moonlight shines softly over them.

Hearing the chirping of morning birds, Conan groans at the sunlight hitting his face and the headache he is having. He rubs his forehead trying to ease the aching and finally opens his eyes. He recognises it as the room he always stays in when he overnight at Agasa's house. But he is supposed to be in the room with KID...

That is when the event from last night hits him. Conan immediately sits up and hops off the bed, heading out to the room KID is in. He ignores Agasa's surprised yelp when he runs pass him in a hurry to get to the room. Opening the door rather loudly, he is faced with Haibara glaring at him while standing by the bed as she notes something on her clipboard. KID is still unconscious.

Conan tries to even his breathing and walks up to them. He lets out a sigh as the thief looks better than the previous night.

"If you are that worried about him, don't faint at his bedside. You scared the hell out of Agasa when he came in earlier to check on him the morning to see you lying unconscious on the floor." Haibara places the clipboard aside and turns to him. "What happened?"

Conan knows that he cannot hide anything from her. "I think I had a relapse last night."

Haibara's eyes widen. "The one that your Father told you?" Conan had told her about his situation with the memories, as he might need her help if he has a relapse. "What triggered it?"

Conan takes out his pendant. "I found out that KID has a similar one to mine and when I placed them together, the room is filled with a bright light. It shows me a part... the sadness and desperation were so intense that I think I was knocked out by it coming so sudden."

"But... how is he related to your forgotten memories?"

Both of them look at the slumbering thief as Conan sighs. "I have no idea... But I think he knows something, he was about to tell me last night before he was shot..." He cringes slightly about that.

Haibara gives him a light pat on the shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. He definitely would not want you to. And shouldn't you be heading back to the agency? It's noon already."

"Shit! I slept that later?!" Conan looks at his watch to see that it is 12.30pm. He hesitates at the door and looks at the figure on the bed.

"If he wakes up, I will give you a call."

"...Thanks Haibara..."

With that, Conan left Agasa's house and head back to the agency where Ran is furious as she questions him about yesterday's heist. He did his best to lie through it and head back into his room. He flops down on his futon, feeling mentally drained. It is a good thing that it is Sunday.

He pulls out the pendant and cradles it in his palm. There are so many things he want to ask KID. But for now, he just wishes for his well-being. He tries to block out the scene when KID gets shot and replaces it with the other times when they were working together. Now he thinks about it, KID has always been helping him and of course with his 'nobody gets hurt' policy, he will always help one in need.

But like the time on the blimp when he was thrown out of the window, if KID did not save him, he would not have survived at all. And the bell-three express, when KID takes up the place as Miyano Shiho. That scared Conan too when the section KID was in exploded, but he still managed to escape. Looks like he owe the thief lots of favour...

"Conan-kun? Come out for..." Ran pauses when she sees Conan lying on the futon, deeply asleep. Both of his hands still clenching the pendant close to him. The brunette smiles before closing the door quietly.

Feeling the wind breezing against his face, Kaito tries to open his eyes but shuts again at the pain going through his chest and right thigh. He steadies his breathing, trying to ease the pain. That is when last night's event comes back to him.

"So, the prince is finally awaken from his sleep." His head jerks immediately to the voice which triggers the pain again. A hand places itself gently on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Kaito calms and turns to his side to face Haibara. She pulls out a thermometer from her lab coat to him which he opens up his mouth for her. With the thermometer in his mouth now, he scans the room.

"He is back at the agency if that is what you want to ask. Probably grounded due to last night's event." Haibara smirks while checking the bandages for any bleeding.

Kaito feels a shiver down his spine at the smirk before he opens up his mouth when the thermometer beeps. Haibara takes it and turns to her clipboard, writing something. "Your fever is gone but you still have to stay in bed for at a month. You are very lucky to be alive, Mr Thief. Just remember that Lady Luck does not always smile down upon you." She gathers up her stuff and heads to the door. "Oh there's one more thing. He's very worried about you. Though he would rather kill himself than admitting it."

With that, she exits the room.

Shinichi is worried about him? Probably. He smiles as he remembers how the detective swears that he will not arrest him. Kaito looks towards the open window for a while before drifting back to sleep once more.

"He was awake for a while in but he is asleep now. So far, he is recovering well."

"Alright, thanks. I'm grounded for the rest of the day today so I will come over tomorrow after school. Update me then." The call ends as Conan looks at his cell. He was woken up by Ran for dinner eariler, not knowing that he had slept through the day. He wanted to head down to Agasa's place again but Ran forbids it. "Well... I guess he's alright for now."

.

.

"He left. During the night I supposed." That is the thing he heard when Haibara settles down in her seat beside him in class the next morning. Conan is dumbfounded. That damn thief should not be moving for at least a month! What is he thinking?! "Before you go blindly looking for him, he left this for you."

A small card and a blue rose.

Conan stares at the rose, which has the exact blue like the one in his dreams. Flipping the card around, he reads the message on it.

**Meet me at the Beika Park after your school ended. I will answer whatever you have for me.**

**-K.K**

He scans it again one last time before slipping the card into his pocket. Picking the rose up, he twirls it between his fingers.

"Conan-kun, that is so pretty! I've never seen a blue rose before! Did someone gave it to you?"

Conan blushes at Ayumi's question which Haibara chuckles lightly. "Probably a secret admirer."

Ayumi pouts at that idea but smiles again as she observes the rose. "The colour looks so beautiful. They have the same colour as your eyes, Conan-kun."

_"My dye...looks like the colour of your eyes... maybe not, since yours is prettier... And it really suits you... You look very pretty with this blue..."_

"Conan-kun?"

The shrunken detective jerks as he sees Ayumi looking worryingly at him, he is spared by the entrance of Kobayashi-Sensei. They greet and the class begins. Haibara opens up her book. "Another flashback?"

Conan only nods lightly as he places the rose under his desk.

The school bell rings announcing the end of the day. Conan bids farewell to the gang before heading to his destination. On the way, he calls Ran informing her that he will be late back home again as he is going to Agasa's place to play which she reluctantly allows.

The park is surprisingly vacant. It is usually crowded around this time with children. He scans around, trying to find the thief until he hears a commotion from the playground. He head towards it and sees a small group of children gathering around a figure. They cheer and applaud when the person opens his arms, a flock of white doves fly out.

Conan observes the figure. Probably the age of 17 or 18, wearing a full dark blue school uniform. His face looks like his true self but only with a wider brown hairstyle. His indigo eyes twinkle with mischief and joy.

He is KID.

A small weight lands on his right shoulder, follows by a light cooing. It is one of KID's dove. It turns to him and nuzzles against his cheek.

"Yuki has taken a liking to you after you saved her. Even when I did not send her out, she will always flies off to keep an eye on you."

Conan strokes lightly at the dove that he had once saved during the Imperial egg incident, and turn towards the teen in front of him. The group of children are back playing at the playground. KID bends forth a little and hands Conan another blue rose. "Shall we find a cafe somewhere? I'm kinda starving and my wounds are still aching."

The teen can be seen leaning on his left leg if one looks closely and sweat sliding down at the side of his face. Conan glares at him but still takes the rose. "Ba-ro. Then you should have just stay at home and rest." He turns on his heels. "Come on, I know a place."

Kaito smiles at the not-child and follows.

TBC...

* * *

Woohoo~ Fourth chapter so far~!

I might be uploading some drawings about each chapter at my Deviantart account~ So do check them out =)

See ya tomorrow for the next chap~!


	5. Chapter 5: Triggered

"I will have a creamy chicken pasta. A chocolate milkshake and a hot fudge double chocolate mousse pie for dessert." The waitress nods as she notes it down and turns to Conan who feels a toothache coming after hearing what the teen has ordered.

"I will take a black coffee." The waitress is surprised that a child is drinking black but just note it. She takes away the menus and head to the kitchen counter. Leaving the two looking at each other, well, only Kaito is. Conan continues to stroke Yuki who has taken her place on his lap.

"Well, I guess this is where I should start answering your enquiries... But first..." He breaks into a grin. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. 18 years old. As you can see from my uniform, l'm from Ekoda. Well, you already know my alternate identity. Nice to meet you finally."

Chapter 5: Triggered

Conan stares at the teen, now known as Kaito. "Are... are you an idiot? Why are you revealing all that to me?! Me, a detective.."

Kaito smiles at him. "But you did promise me that you won't arrest me right?"

Conan blushes as he remembers that he did promise that. "But why...?"

"You want to know something. And for that, you need to know who I am. And why I am doing what I'm currently doing."

"Kuroba Kaito..."

"Does the name ring any bells?"

It did. But Conan could not pinpoint it even though it feels very important.

"Don't push it. Won't want you to have a relapse out here."

That makes him jerks up. "You knew?"

Kaito just smiles as the waitress comes back with their orders. The teen begins to have his meal while Conan has his coffee. "Kuroba..."

"Please. Call me Kaito. Meitantei." Kaito pauses in his meal and takes a sip of his drink.

"Then call me Conan. That nickname is getting me lots of attention." And true to his words, people around the cafe look towards the not-child when it is mentioned.

"Nope."

"Aren't you being unreasonable?" Conan glares at him as he places his cup down.

"I will never call you by that name." And before Conan asks, he places his utensil down and faces him. "You might have not notice it but... you look really sad when you heard yourself being called by that name."

"What did you mean..."

"Putting up a fake act, fake identity. Lying and hiding from the ones you hold dear. Admit it. It is tiring you out. Mentally. I am amazed that you can hold out this long, any adult would have gone crazy. But you are just 18. Nobody your age should be going through what you have."

Conan stays silent, his hands clenching tightly at his pants.

"I don't wish to call you by that name. And I know that I'm not allowed to say your real one either, since it will get you into troubles. So, until that day when you 'return', forgive me for only calling you by 'Meitantei'." Kaito grins. "And please, there is no need to act in front of me. I don't want you to. You need a resting stop and I hope that I can be it."

Spot on. What Kaito had just said are what Conan or Shinichi has always wanted to hear from someone, anyone. To know how he feels. Telling him there is no needs to act. No needs to lie. And the person ends up to be the one who had already given him the light in his dark world. It means a lot to him.

"I admit it. All of these..." Conan gestures to himself. "Is really tiring me out. Everyone treating me like a child, being man handled... putting up an act, lying. My life is at stake if my identity is revealed. And running into homicides almost everyday isn't helping... But you." He looks up at the teen. "In your heist, you treat me as an equal. Not the child I looked. You gave me the challenges and thrill and fun. I really look forward to your heist more as time goes. You said you want to be my resting stop, but you're already are."

Kaito smiles. "However I must make myself clear, that it does not mean I deny the existence of Edogawa Conan. Even if it is a false identity, 'he' is who I've met on April's Fool and the one who had met and helped so many people. When I felt depressed of not being able to find my objective, by looking at 'him' gave me the will to strife on. Seeing how determined Tantei-kun is, how much danger he went through in that tiny body of his. It just tells me to stop thinking about unnecessary stuff and work on what I must do." He scratches his cheek in embarrassment. "You could say that Tantei-kun is one of the big reason 'KID' is still around. I will miss him when you changed back. I sure the others will too."

The not-child smiles. A true one. "Thank you... Kaito..."

Kaito gasps softly as he is now looking at Kudo Shinichi and not Edogawa Conan. He returns the gesture. "You are very welcome. Meitantei."

They sit quietly as Conan gathers himself again while Kaito finishes up his meal.

"So why did you do it? Your night job."

Kaito takes a bite out of his pie and trails the fudge on the plate with the fork. "You were right that night about me finding for a certain jewel. I'm looking for a doublet."

Conan remains quiet as the teen continues. "It's called Pandora. A doublet that if you hold it up to the light of the full moon, it will reveal a scarlet red jewel within. And when shine against a certain comet that occurs once every thousand years, it will shed tears that grant immortality."

"That's..."

"Ridiculous right? I know. But there are people out there who believes it. And will do anything they can to get their hold on it." Kaito's eyes instantly darkens and his grip on the fork harden.

"They are those who had shot you that night..."

"And many times before. I don't know who they are but I knew one of them the most, he is always the one who is eager to get his hands on me since I always get in his way. His name is Snake, obviously a codename. I bet he's the one who shot me that night. Trying to get rid of me, just like the first Kaitou KID..."

Conan gulps. Yuki flaps her wing and flies over to her master's shoulder. "Who is he, Kaito? The first KID." He has a guess but hoping it is wrong.

Kaito stares at the fork in his hand. "...He's my Father..."

Conan immediately reaches out to lay his hand on top of Kaito's. The teen slowly looks up to meet the not-child. He places the fork down and takes the little hand in his. Cradling it gently in his palm. "They wanted him to find it for them but Oyaji refuse after knowing what Pandora can do. They killed him 9 years ago, staging it to look like an incident. That is why I have to find it before they do. And destroy it."

"You don't have to continue if..."

Kaito smiles and shakes his head. "No, you have the right to know. The need to know, as it is one of the reasons why you lost your memories."

They both tighten their hold on the hands.

Before either of them can say anything, the kitchen explodes. With quick reflexes, Kaito leaps from his seat and cradles Conan into his arms to shield him from the blast. Waiters and waitresses are urging the customers to evacuate the cafe as the fire is starting to spread out. Some help out with the injured, some phone the ambulance and police while the others watch in horror as the cafe is starts to burn.

"Haruka? Haruka where are you?!"

Kaito and Conan turn towards the source as a middle-aged woman searches frantically around the crowd. Kaito looks back to the cafe, catching a glimpse of a little figure by the bar counter.

"Kaito? What are you...!" Conan asks as Kaito passes him over to the waitress that served them earlier.

Kaito gives him a wink. "I will be right back."

"Kaito!" Conan shouts in horror as the teen runs into the burning building. He tries to follow but the waitress holds on to him.

Familiar. This situation. The burning. The screaming. And the silhouette running into the fire as he tries to reach out to grab hold. But fails.

No. Not again. No. No. Nonononono...

"KAITO!"

"Right here."

Conan snaps up to see Kaito standing in front of him, in his arm is a little girl who is weeping.

"Haruka!" The woman from earlier rushes forth to take the little girl into her arms. She turns to Kaito. "Thank you...! Thank you so much!"

Kaito just smiles and walks over to Conan, who is still shell-shock. Kaito squats down and wipes the tear off the detective's cheek. "I'm here."

Conan reaches out to touch Kaito's face. Tracing it hesitantly as if to make sure he is real. Alive.

"Kai..."

His words are cut off when a severe pain strikes within his head. He grips onto his head and screams, but nothing comes out as it is so painful that it could not even be voiced out.

"Meitantei?!" Kaito immediately cradles him in his arms, feeling lost at the raw pain shown on the detective's face. Until Conan went limp in his hold.

"Meitantei!"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: I Remember -SC Side-

Black.

Darkness.

That is all I can see around me.

I can hear nothing. It is dead silent.

I pace around, trying to find a way through this endless void.

Suddenly, a faint glow shines as I notice it coming around my chest. Where the pendant is. The moment I take it out, the glow turns into a stream of light and points forth, revealing a portal.

Clenching onto the pendant, I moves forth and steps through the portal.

Chapter 6: I Remember -S/C Side-

I gasps at the cold wind as maple leaves fell around me. I rub my arms to keep myself warm and only then I realise that I in the form of my actual age. As 18.

Looking around the location, it looks like a park. But definitely not in Japan.

I know this place.

London.

As if to clear my doubt, I can hear the bell of the Big Ben in a distance.

"Bingo! I will be greater than he is! Though... it will be very hard but I will definitely be!"

"You will. Kai."

I scan around immediately to see where the voices came from. Somewhere close behind. Walking a few steps and I found the source. Two boys sitting on a bench. One I recognise as my younger self. While the other looks a lot like Kaito...

"Kai?" The other boy blushes.

My younger self's face redden as he shakes his head. "S-Sorry! It just came out rather naturally... I didn't mean to... I..."

The other boy shakes his head and grabs both of his hands. "N-No! It's alright! I... I kinda like it. No, I really like it. Can I call you Shin-chan?"

My younger self, even myself, frowns slightly. "I don't really like that nickname since it reminds me of how my mother acts. And hardly anyone calls me by my given name other than the ones close...plus... I like it better when you call me Shinichi..."

The other boy grins widely. "Well then, nice to meet you once again, Shinichi!"

"Same here, Kai."

It is same as the dream I had before. Just that I can finally witness the whole thing, I can finally see that boy's face.

That means Kaito is Kai?

How oblivious am I? All the clues had been there right in front of me. And the clues Kaito had given to me when he is KID.

Kaito... That means he knew all these along. He remembers. All alone.

I cup my mouth at the enormous guilt I feel gathering upon my chest, it is making me nauseous. All these times he knew but he could not tell me, afraid of the relapse that I will have if he breaks it to me too suddenly. Like what my parents have done.

He is waiting. Waiting for me to remember.

I can feel tears coming up before the scenery starts to warp, replacing it are the times he and I were playing together. One after the other.

"Ba-ro... You could have just told me... But it is so like what you will do, you stupid gentleman thief." I chuckles lightly as tears trail down my face.

A scream cuts through as the visions shatter, shielding myself from the impact with my arms, I look around.

Fire.

It looks like a theatre but everything is burning and crumbling.

"TOU-CHAN!"

At the front row, nearest to the burning stage are the younger Kaito and myself.

"Kai! We have to get out! It's too dangerous! "

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan is still in there!" Kaito shouts as he breaks off Shinichi's grip and dashes into the fire.

"Kai!" His younger self was going to follow before Kudo Yusaku grabs him. "Let me go Tou-san! He's... He's in there!"

"It's too dangerous! I am sorry Shinichi but we must leave now!"

"No! No! I don't want to...No...KAIIIIIIII!"

Yusaku has no choice but to knock his son out. He takes a last glance at the stage before rushing out the exit, along with a weeping Yukiko.

I look back at the stage and went towards it. Until I notice a figure lying on the ground behind the curtains. It was Kaito.

"Kaito!" I try to reach out and grab him but I cannot my legs all of a sudden. I watch in horror as the ceiling come crushing down onto the stage. With Kaito still in it.

I scream. As the vision once again shatters, I am back in the void. Felling to my knees, I hug myself. I cannot not stop my tears. In my mind I keep trying to reassure myself that it is all in the past. That Kaito is currently still alive. He had escaped that fire.

"How is Shinichi doing?"

When I open my eyes, I realise I'm in the Kudo manor. Inside my room. Kaa-san is sitting by the edge of my bed with my younger self lying in it. Tou-san walks in and sits at the chair by the bed.

"His fever has finally went down." Kaa-san sniffs as she turns to Tou-san. "How is Chikage-chan and Kai-chan doing?"

He sighs and grabs one of her hands. "Kaito-kun had just recovered from his coma and..." He turns towards my younger self. "He does remember a single thing about Touichi's death, us and Shinichi."

Both Kaa-san and I gasp at the news. Kaa-san breaks into tears as Tou-san hugs her. "What are we going to do? Shin-chan will be so heart-broken when he wakes up to find out Kai-chan had forgotten about him..."

A moan breaks the silence as we all turn to the bed to see my younger self awakening. "Shin-chan!" Kaa-san instantly hugs him. "Thank god you are awake!"

"Kaa...san?"

"How are you feeling Shinichi?"

"Tou... san..."

"You had a high fever for 5 days. Your mother and I were so worried. Do you remember what happened?"

Both of my parent waited. But what comes out of my younger self shocks us.

"What happened? I thought we are in London? Why are we back in our house in Japan?"

The vision fades away once again.

I have forgotten everything... from the day when I first met Kaito to the day his father died. My younger mind could not handle the trauma that it had lock all these away. Until I meet Kaito again that April's Fool night. Kaito too has forgotten about it, so when did he remember all of these?

"It's best not to tell them now. They might suffer a relapse."

I look back to see Tou-san on the phone, in his hand is a black jewelry box. I know that box.

"Let them take their time to remember. And when that time comes, we will help them." He opens the box to reveal the pendant I am currently wearing. "Touichi and I made these for them, planning on to give them after the show. But looks like it will have to wait."

He holds the pendant up. "Just like the moon who needs the sun to shine. The sun will shine because the moon is there."

The vision dissipates. I look down at the crescent pendant. That is why it glows the best under the sunlight, while Kaito's is under the moonlight.

Kaito... Kai...

_You need to wake up._

Kai? I look around the void.

_Please, not when I have finally found you!_

"Kai! I'm right here!" I call out, hoping that my voice could reach him.

_Please, please wake up..._

"Kai! I'm here!" Hearing the despair in his call, I panic. Damn it. Why isn't my voice reaching him? I want to see him. I want to reassure him. That I remembered. That we finally found each other after so long.

I hold the pendant in my palms and look at it. "Please! Bring me back to him! Now!"

The next moment I know, my vision is blinded by the light emitting from the pendant.

"Meitantei?"

I can feel the familiar warmth around my hand as I pry my eyes open, and fell on the pair of indigo that I have held so dear. They were filled with worry, but quickly replaced with relief and joy. I scan the surrounding to realise that we are back in the room where Kaito was resting before in Agasa's house. The room is illuminated with the warm colour of sunset. I must have been out for quite a while.

Feeling the hand tighten around mine, I turn towards Kaito who is sitting on a stool by the bed. I smile and return his hold. "Hey..."

"Hey to you. How are you feeling?"

"Never better." I look at our hands. "I guessed that you brought me here after the incident."

"Yeah... Thought you might not want to go to the hospital, attracting the doctors' attention."

"Thank you. Really."

His smile fades away as his bangs cover his eyes from me. I can feel the minor trembling in his hold. "I was terrified when you fainted earlier. And watching you lying on the bed, I..." He pauses and I can hear the strain in his voice as he continues. "I blamed myself. That it is too early to tell you everything. To keep trying to interact with you, to get close... You won't have to go through any of this if I hadn't stop to listen to you that night at the last heist."

I immediately pushes myself up on the bed, ignoring the throbbing headache at the sudden movement. Kaito instantly reach out to push me back down but it allows me to grab hold of his face to turn it towards mine. Our eyes meet.

"Mei..."

"It's not your fault, you hear me? None of it. I am the one who wanted to know, who asked. So stop blaming yourself. You have suffered enough. Quit carrying all the burden by yourself. Share it with me. I will be your resting stop like you are mine."

A moment passes as Kaito chuckles lightly and places his hands over mine. "Are you sure you have the right to say that? You carried more burden than I do as far as I know."

"Ba-ro, I know that. So? Agreed?"

"Roger that, Meitantei."

I scowl at the addressing and pinch his cheek while he cries out in pain. "Ow! What is that for?!"

"I know that you've mentioned before you won't call me by both my fake and real name. However... as I had said long before, it is a privilege that I have given to you and only you. So I hope, no, I want you to at least call me by that name when we are alone."

Kaito's eyes widen by each word as I caresses his cheek.

"We finally meet again. Kai."

Tears fell as his poker face totally shatters. He moves forth onto the bed and pulls me close. I reach up and circle my own arms around his neck, trying the best I could in my younger body to hug him back.

"Shinichi... Shinichi..."

I can hear him chanting my name and my shoulder getting wet, but I did not pay attention to that as a I too let out a few tears. I bring one of my hand to comb through his soft messy hair, while the other doing a slow patting motion. "I'm here. I'm here now."

When his crying starts to subside, I pull back slightly and cups his face in my hands. I kiss him on the forehead and lean mine against it. We look into each other's eyes and breaks into smile.

We have finally found each other.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscing

"Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Both Conan and Kaito look towards the door to see Haibara standing there, with her hands tuck inside her lab coat. Conan blushes and groans at her as he takes his hands away from the other's face. "You surely don't look apologetic at all."

Haibara just smirks as she moves forth and hands him a thermometer, which he places it in his mouth. She proceeds to examine him with a stethoscope. In the meantime, Kaito heads to the door, not forgetting to take a glance at Conan before he exit.

All the while Conan has his eyes on Kaito, he tenses slightly at the teen's exit which the scientist notices. "He's probably getting you something to eat or drink. You look like you really need it. And from the look of it earlier, I assume that everything settled?" Conan blushes and nods. Smirking, she takes the thermometer as it beeps and check the reading. "Still a little high. I will let you have some medicine after you have consume something. Rest for now. Oh, Agasa had phoned Mouri that you will be staying for the night, so no worries."

With that, she leaves the room as Conan lays back. "What a day..."

Chapter 7: Reminiscing

About 10 minutes after Haibara left, Kaito returns with a tray holding a bowl of soup, a glass of water and the medicine given by Haibara. Placing the tray by the side table, Kaito sits on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling capable to eat it yourself or you need me to feed you?" He snickers at Conan's redden face.

"Ba-ro. I can eat it myself but I don't think I have the strength to carry that bowl."

"I knew you will say that so I have this in advance." He gives his hand a flick to produce a smaller bowl. He scoops the soup into the smaller bowl and hands it to Conan. "Careful. It's hot."

"Don't treat me like a child." He scolds lightly as he takes a sip. "You cooked this?"

"Yup. Hope it suits your taste."

"It's delicious. Thanks." Conan continues to consume the soup.

"Oh, I will be staying for the night. The little scientist wants to check my injures plus..." He fidgets with his fingers. "I'm worrying about you..."

Conan smiles at the concern. "Then take care of yourself. Don't make me worry about you as well." He takes the last sip and pass the bowl to Kaito. "Second."

"As you wish." The teen gives a small bow and moves to get a second serving. "So, I take it that you have remembered everything." He passes the bowl back to Conan.

"...Yeah." He stares at the soup, as the events he had experienced not long ago comes back to him. Until he feels a hand on his that makes him look up to see Kaito sitting beside him at the side of the bed, looking worryingly at him. He shakes his head and smiles. "I'm alright. And... I'm sorry that I've made you wait that long..."

"No! It's not Shinichi's fault. You can't help it either... we were young at time... It's understandable that we suffer a trauma from it...Not wanting to remember." Kaito caresses the smaller hand with his thumb. "And it's only a week after last year's April's Fool that I remembered..."

"It took me a year for your information." He half-heartedly glares. "It must be painful for you..."

"It does... With me being KID and all... I always wanted to talk to someone who knows this pain like me. And I found you, as Conan. Though you did not remember about the past, I know that you will understand what I'm going through. That's right! I've always wanted to ask you. How did you turned into Conan in the first place?"

Conan sighs, knowing that Kaito will not like the story but starts anyway. About that day at Tropical Land...

After the story ends, Conan finishes his second serving and takes the medicines as he waits for Kaito's reaction. But all he gets is silent treatment. It is unnerving him.

Before he can say anything, the bowl is taken from him to be placed at the side table as Kaito pulls him into a hug. Conan stays still as he lets himself to be hugged. They stay like this for who knows how long.

"Kai?"

He hears a sigh above his head as a hand combs through his hair and massages him at the base of his neck. Conan lets out a soft moan as he relax against Kaito's chest. "There is no point for me to tell you to stop. But I hope you will take extra caution from now on or call me. I will fly straight to you."

"Are you trying to be my knight in white?" Conan chuckles lightly but know that Kaito is serious. "I will."

Kaito continues to hold him as he fells back to the bed, now with Conan half laying on top of him. Conan shifts to make himself comfortable while at the same time making sure that he is not putting pressure on the injuries.

It is so calming. To be held like this by Kaito. It reminds Conan when they both used to have sleepovers, sharing a bed. Talking till late in the night and every morning he always end up waking in Kaito's arms like this. They have so much to talk about, after so many years being apart. But for now, just laying down like this together is more than enough.

"You know, you should come over to my place sometime. Kaa-san misses you, and your parents as well."

"Yeah, some day." Conan snuggles into the warmth more until he notices the sun pendant on Kaito's chest. He fingers it. "Kai?" He can feel the teen turning his attention to him above. "When did you get this pendant?"

"About a week or so after I have woken up from the coma. Kaa-san told me that it was made by Oyaji and a friend of his. And an identical one is given to a dear friend of mine. Saying that this will help me find him." Kaito reaches up for his pendant, along with Conan's hand. "I assume the friend refers to Yusaku-san."

Conan nods as he pulls his own out. He hesitates a little about placing the two jewelries together due to the previous incident. But it seems like nothing happens, they just glow lightly. "I think it did. That night when you were here due to your injuries, I saw your pendant and put it together with mine. Ended up triggering a relapse and I fainted."

He can feel Kaito stiffen while tightening his hold on him. "I only have a light headache the next morning when I woke up."

"You could have hurt yourself."

"Geez, are you going to be this protective from now on? You're acting like a mother hen!"

"How can I not? With you being a trouble magnet! It's either troubles coming to you or you asking for troubles! You will need my good luck to counter yours."

Conan chuckles as he can imagine Kaito pouting like a child above him, even without him looking up. "I doubt that it will help. Death just seems to follow me around..."

"You wanna bet? Go out one day with me and we shall see!"

"Is that an invitation to a date I'm hearing?" Conan teases. "Well I guess I don't mind, since it's been a long time since we hang out together."

"Yeah..." Kaito is glad that Conan has not been looking up at him all the while, or not he would have seen his face redden when the not-child had teased him. It is then the young magician realises that he has not confess his feeling to the detective currently in his embrace. For 9 years, since that very day.

He feels his heart sinks instantly at the thought. That is right. Even if Shinichi remembers, this does not mean he will be belong to him. As an irreplaceable friend definitely. But never will they be lovers. Shinichi already has someone else, who he works so hard to find a way to return to.

It is an unrequited love.

He wants to cry so much now.

"Kai?" Turning to the voice, indigo meets blue. Conan has sat up and looking down at him currently while one of his hands reaches out to caress the magician's cheek. "What's the matter?"

Kaito returns the same gesture and smiles. "I'm fine."

Conan's look hardens. "You told me that I can tell you anything. I assumed that you will on your side too. What aren't you telling me?"

"Some mystery are best remained unsolved, Shinichi." With that, he pulls Conan back down into his arms.

Conan scowls at the same notion he had heard before from the magician as KID. "You do know that I will try to find out what you are hiding from me."

"Catch me if you can, Meitantei."

"Stupid thief..."

They lay in silence as Conan drifts off due to the medicines, leaving Kaito staring up at the ceiling. He takes in a breath before singing out softly.

Konna odayaka na toki motto tsunagatteitai

[In this peaceful time, I want to connect a little more]

Subete o miseru no ga kowakute

[I'm afraid to show you my soul]

Sukoshi hanarete aruku kimi no yokogao ga nazeka

[For a while, I walk apart from you, but why is it that your face]

Kowaresou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo

[looks about to break? I want to protect you, I want to be close to you]

Secret of my heart wakattekureru yo ne

[Secret of my Heart, you understand, right?]

Dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo

[Everyone feels like they want to escape sometimes]

Soredake ja nanimo hajimaranai

[But if that's all we do, then nothing can begin]

I can't say kitto kanarazu

[I can't say, but surely, absolutely]

I'm calling for a chance...

Letting the last note trails off, he shifts his position to lay on his side. Looking down at the sleeping face, he lets a tear out as he gives a kiss on the forehead.

"Oyasumi, Shinichi..."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Manor of the Blue Enchantress

It has been a month since they have reunited. Since then, Conan and Kaito have been either calling and texting each other, or they will just meet after school somewhere or at Agasa's place. Even when Haibara complains that they are annoying, she and Kaito are getting along well.

Ran is suspicious at first when the not-child keeps going over to Agasa's place, but she lets it go as seeing Conan being happier every time he went.

Kaito even brought the detective to his place as promised where Chikage welcomed him warmly. They chatted for the whole day and even spent the night over, which they lied to Ran that he is at Agasa's place.

When they are not meeting up, they will always text. Even till late in the night that Ran almost confiscates his cell. So both of them made an agreement that they will end at 10pm.

And their day goes on.

Chapter 8: Manor of the Blue Enchantress

"Sorry! I can't make it tomorrow!"

Conan flips through the newspaper while one of his hand holds up his cell to his ear. "It's alright I guess. We could watch the movie some other time, it's a good thing we haven't bought the tickets. What's the matter? Something came up?"

"Yeah, Kaa-san and I were invited to one of Oyaji's old acquaintance's place. They wanted me to put up a magic performance for them. It's like a magic show gathering as the owner loves magic shows, especially Oyaji's. Man, I'm kinda nervous about it."

"That's surprising coming from someone as overly confident as you." Conan chuckles as he flips to the next page.

"Shinichi that is so mean of you!" Kaito wines into the cell. "I just..."

"He will be proud of you, Kai. I know that I definitely will be."

"How I wish you can see it but it is a private event."

"Just update me about it when we meet again." It is then he hears the door unlocking. "I got to go, text you again later."

"Later then!"

The call ends right when Ran and Sonoko enter, Conan snaps his cell close and puts it in his pocket. Returning to his newspaper reading.

"Talking with Mystery-kun again, Conan-kun?" Ran teases as she places the bags down on the table from their shopping abd proceeds to the kitchen to make some drinks.

"Mystery-kun? Ah~ is this what you meant by the calls this brat is having for the past month and not telling who is on the other end?" Sonoko sits on one of the sofas and snickers at Conan who blushes. "Young love I see~"

The not-child just ignores her and continues his reading as Ran comes back out with three glasses of ice tea. "Don't tease him too much Sonoko. Plus he's talking to a boy."

"Love knows no boundaries! Don't ever underestimate its power! And when have you ever seen this brat getting attracted to the opposite sex anyway? And he even lacks the delicacy sometimes." That last sentence makes Conan's eyebrow twitches.

Ran sits down beside him. "Maybe because he's still young. He doesn't understand about romance yet."

"I don't think so. He can't fool others but not from my eyes! His expression earlier is obviously love-struck!"

Conan and Ran can do nothing but laugh dryly before she turns to him. "But I really want to meet this Mystery-kun. Ever since you started hanging out with him, you have become more cheerful."

"Maybe some other time." Conan return his attention back to the newspaper.

"That's right! Ran! Are you free tomorrow?" Sonoko claps her hands and asks.

"There should be nothing. Why?"

"Papa was invited to a private party tomorrow but he could not attend so I'm going in his place and I'm allowed to bring people along with me."

"Is it alright for us outsiders to go? Isn't it supposed to be a private event?"

"Nah, it should be alright! Oh, they will be having a..." Her words are interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell and Ran immediately moves to answer it. "Who could it be?"

"Yo! It's been a while, Nee-chan!"

Conan stills instantly at the familiar heavy accented voice as he turns around to see Hattori Heiji and Touyama Kazuha standing at the agency's doorstep.

"Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan! What brought you two here to Tokyo?" Ran lets the Osaka pair in as she and Kazuha exchange hugs. Sonoko gets up from her seat to greet as well while Hattori moves to the sofa to pat Conan on the head who bats the hand away.

"Just comin' here ta visit ya guys since our school is havin' a break." All of them settle themselves at the sofas as Ran heads back to the kitchen to get them drinks.

"That's right! Since the both of you are here as well, do you want to come along with us to a party tomorrow?"

"A party?"

"But Sonoko, are you sure we really can go?" Ran comes back with two more glasses of ice tea for the pair, who thank her. "What if they chase us out?"

"Don't worry so much! Oh! I was about to mention it earlier! They will be having a magic show. I heard that several famous magicians were invited for it since the owner loves it."

This captures Conan's attention. Could it be the same event that Kaito is attending?

"Wow! Now I really want ta go!" Kazuha exclaims.

Hattori scowls. "Che, I just can't see the fun of watching someone doin' tricks ta fool everyone." He turns to Conan. "Don't ya think so too boy?"

"Not really, it's quite enjoyable when it is well performed." He takes a sip of his tea as he remembers those times when Kaito performed for him, Haibara and Agasa. Even Haibara is impressed by it. He himself enjoyed it a lot or maybe because it is Kaito.

Yeah. Probably because Kaito is the one performing.

Hattori is dumbfounded as Kazuha slaps him on the shoulder. "See? Even Conan-kun agrees!" She turns to Sonoko. "We don't have any plans tomorrow so we would love ta go!"

"Great! It's settled then! Ran, what about Ouji-sama? Is he coming with us?"

Ran shakes her head and giggles. "No. Otou-san will be going out with Okaa-san tomorrow to settle something."

"Hoho~ You must be very happy then." Sonoko snickers before sighing dramatically. "Talking about magic. There hasn't been any news from KID-sama..."

Conan's heart misses a skip at the name mentioned.

"That's right, I heard that there gunshots were heard during his last heist. Do ya know anything?" Hattori turns to Conan who is still reading the newspaper.

"No, I went to Agasa's place before the heist even started."

He can feel Hattori's eyes locked on him. But he did not waver, not a bit.

"Oh how I wish he can attend the show and steals me away after it. And then under the full moon, he and I will ki..."

The words are cut off when Conan slams the newspaper down on the table, startling everyone in the room.

"Co...Conan-kun?"

At Ran's calling, he regains himself and notices everyone have their eyes on him. Conan chuckles uneasily before excusing himself back to his room. The others look at one another in clueless of what just happened, while a certain Osaka detective ponders at his friend's weird behaviour.

Closing the door behind him, Conan lets out a breath he did not notice he is holding. Feeling a buzz in his pocket as he settles down on his futon, he pulls out his cell and smiles at the name of the sender before opening up the mail.

**_[Watcha doing?] _**Along with an icon of a blue rose.

Kaito will always add this icon in his first mail, saying that it is how he greets him and only him.

Conan chuckles and types.

**[Just lazing around. Oh, Hattori and Touyama-san just came over to Tokyo as their school is having a break.]**

He sends it and within seconds, he got a reply. Kaito is always such a fast typer.

**_[Awww, did you miss me? XD_**

**_Oh I see. But that means you won't be bored now, right?]_**

Conan snorts at the first sentence.

**[Yeah, yeah. I did.**

**Actually Hattori is kinda gaining suspicious of me when I cover up for you about the gunshots during your last heist.**

**He is going to be eyeing me like a predator on a prey.]**

Send.

Conan sighs as he thought back about what happened earlier in the living room. Why did he reacted so violently at Sonoko's words?

His cell buzz again.

**_[You did?! You're so cute! Let me give you a kiss! ^3^_**

**_I see... Sorry about that. My carelessness brought you so much trouble. I guess I should stop my heist for a little while...]_**

Kiss...

He grip on the cell tighten as Sonoko's words came back to him. He has no idea why he is feeling so frustrated. But the mental imagery of KID and Sonoko kissing...

He does not like it a single bit.

Conan gasps when his cell buzz again even though he has not reply.

**_[Hey, you okay?_**

**_Do you need me to call you?]_**

The concern instantly brings a smile to him as he is about to reply, a call arrives.

"Are you a psychic or something?"

**"Matters concerning you, I don't need to be one to know. So? What is it?"**

"I thought you know everything?" Conan teases. "It's nothing really. Just something stupid."

**"Really?"**

"Really." He leans his back to the side of the bed as he stretches his legs out on the futon. Just by hearing Kaito's voice, he can feel all the negative feelings he had before being washed off.

**"Shinichi?"**

"Hm?"

**"Nah, just feel like calling you."**

"What is that, Ba-ro..." Conan chuckles as he closes his eyes.

Occasionally they will do this. Not saying anything and just stay like this. Just like that day when Shinichi remembers everything.

"Hoh~ so this is what Nee-chan is talkin' about."

The shrunken detective immediately snaps his cell shut and sits back up, all the while glaring at the Osaka detective. Hattori sweatdrops at the defensive look he is receiving. "Erm... Just comin' in here ta tell you that Kazuha and I are headin' back ta our hotel for now. We will be meetin' back here tomorrow ta go ta the party. So... see ya I guess."

Conan just nods, clearly showing that he is waiting for his fellow detective to exit the room, who did eventually.

He lets out a sigh and hurries dial back to Kaito. "Kai? Sorry about that."

**"It's alright."** A pause.** "Maybe I should introduce myself to your friends one of these days."**

"Ran and the others were anxious to meet you too, about this 'Mystery-kun' that had been cheering me up recently."

**"Mystery-kun huh? I like that. Oh yeah, I will be going out with Kaa-san till very late. So I won't be having our usual night chat."**

"It's not like I will die not talking to you for one night. Enjoy it with Chikage-san and send her my greeting."

**"I will. Oops, I gotta go! Will talk to you again, Shinichi!"**

"Yeah, see you."

The call ends and Conan immediately regrets slightly at his words. He is already starting to feel dreadful. "Ah, I forgot to tell him about the party we are going tomorrow. Well, I don't think it will be that coincidental."

.

.

The next day, the group takes a cab to the destination, located deep within a forest. All of them gasp as they look at the size of the old Victorian style manor.

"Welcome to the Manor of the Blue Enchantress. I am the butler of this manor, Takemitsu Shozou. You must be Lady Suzuki and these people..." The old butler turns towards Conan and the other.

Sonoko grins and starts introducing. "They are my friends. The daughter of the famous Sleeping Kogoro, Mouri Ran. Behind is high school detective of the West, Hattori Heiji and his partner, Touyama Kazuha. And this little boy here is that famous KID killer, Edogawa Conan."

Conan frowns at the nickname since he now knew who KID is.

Shozou smiles at the group. "My my, what a group it is. Come on in, the show will be starting in two hours time. In the meanwhile, you may take a tour around the manor. Especially the backyard, where the manor got its name from."

"I have been wondering about that as well. What do they meant by the name?" Ran asks as they are guided in.

"Well then, allow me to show you. Here, please follow me." The old butler guides them through the hallway and out to the back where all of them gasp at the garden of roses all over the backyard.

Blue roses to be exact.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" All the girls swoon at the beauty of the garden while Hattori lets out a whistle. Conan picks up one that has dropped to the grass patch.

It looks like the ones Kaito had given to him. But for some reason, he prefers Kaito's. Though both colour were obtained using unnatural methods. The colour of the roses here seems so... sad.

"But why 'Blue Enchantress'?"

"It is due to a story."

The group turns to a man around the age of mid 20s, dressed in a white collared shirt along with a black leather jacket and a pair of dark navy blue jeans. His bangs were combed back neatly as he smiles and bow.

"Ah. Sasaki-san." Shozou turns to Conan's group. "May I introduce, this gentleman here is Sasaki Touma. He is one of the magicians that are invited for the performance."

Touma gives a light bow as five name cards appear in his hand when he flicks it and passes them to the group. Ran looks from the card to the magician. "What do you meant by story?"

"Ah. All flowers have a story of their own, which earns them their own meanings. And for this blue rose. It has one as well."

_Once there is a boy, who lived deep in the forest. Outside his house is a garden, filled with various colour of roses. The boy loves his roses, growing them with words of adoration, relaying all the happiness and unfortunates he had experienced to them._

_The only regret he has is that among all those roses, none of them is blue. As the colour is the rarest and most beautiful. He wished to present it to the girl he love._

_So he thought, if he can grow a blue rose, he will be the happiest person._

_One day, the boy found an injured girl in the forest and brought her home to treat her. They soon fell in love and united, living a life full of happiness._

_But the boy still has his regret for not being able to grow a blue rose, to present it to the girl he love so dearly._

_The girl knows._

_One early morning, the boy wakes up to do his regular maintenance of his garden. To his joy, blue roses have finally grow. He cheers as he had finally found the one he loves and is able to present her a blue rose. Feeling the satisfaction of finally having what he had desired all along._

_Thunder clashes in one heavy downpour night, waking the girl up. Feeling uneasy, she ran to the garden. Thunder roars as the night sky flashes. The girl stood in front of the garden. Not moving one bit._

_It rained. For a long time._

_But it ceased eventually._

_And morning came._

_Along with the boy waking up._

_He saw the girl standing in front of the garden, drenched from head to toes. Looking towards the garden, he notices that the soil is filled with the colour blue. And his beloved blue roses are gone._

_His eyes fill up with anger._

_Looking at the wetness of the girl's face, he could not differentiate whether it is due to the rain or her tears. But he can see the begging in her eyes. Begging for forgiveness._

_However, the boy left. As he could not take the betrayal, he no longer has faith in the girl's love. It is all fake, the roses, the love. All are just illusions._

_Thus, the girl lost the boy._

_She wept every day, and continues to wait in the garden for the boy._

_A day went by. Followed by two. Three..._

_Days have passed but the boy did not return._

_Finally, her tears dried up. She too wilted, like the roses in the garden._

_One day, the girl stood in front of the garden once again, looking at the wilted garden. All of a sudden, she weeps tears of blue that revive the roses when they fell to the soils. She weeps and weeps. In the end, all the roses revive, filling the entire garden with blue roses._

_They are beautiful. So beautiful._

_Have you seen a blue rose before?_

_No._

_They are really beautiful._

_Then have you seen it?_

_..._

_The boy returned._

_During a morning after a downpour, he finally came back to find the girl because he finally understand. The blue roses are not fake at all. They are true. Thus he regrets._

_When he returned, he is surprised by the garden of blue roses with rainwater shining on their petals. Filled with joy, he ran into their house and searched every corner. However, the girl cannot be found anyway._

_She's gone._

_In the garden, a single blue rose shines with exceptional beauty. Its dew looking like a teardrop._

The girls were all sniffing slightly when the story ends, Hattori just yawns with boredom while Conan has his head down slightly. His eyes covered by the refraction of his glasses.

"It is rumoured that this is the very garden from that story. The girl mentioned in the story had been called an enchantress since she might be a witch or something but there are a lot of other versions out there. But it's a tragic story nonetheless."

"I think it's rather foolish. For the man to just leave the one most important to him due to such a stupid reason. To hurt her so. If he really love the girl, he should have faith in her. That she has her reason."

Kaito's face when he was telling him about the reason of him being KID flashes across his mind as Conan looks down at the rose in his hand.

"I totally agree! That is why I hate that story!"

"Kentaro-sama!" Shozou bows immediately at the person entering the garden. He looks around the age of 50, his neatly combed gray hair are mixed with strands of white by the sides above his ears, along with a small patch of grey moustache between his nose and mouth. He is dressed in a black and grey tuxedo. Shozou turns to the group. "Let me introduce, the master of this manor. Fujisaki Kentaro-sama."

All of them greet the owner as he smiles and move towards Conan, patting him on the head. "Well, let's not all stand here. Shozou, bring them to the lounge for refreshments. You all must be thirsty after coming all the way here. There is still time, make yourself at home. I am afraid I need to excuse myself. There are still other guests I need to attend to." With that, he smiles and walks off.

"Please everyone, follow me." Shozou start to lead them, along with Touma towards the lounge. Conan takes one last glance at the garden before following.

"The owner seems like a good guy." Sonoko whispers to Ran who nods.

"But I wonder why he hates that story about the roses."

Conan too, wonders about it but pushes it aside when they arrive at the entrance to the lounge.

"Please rest here for the meantime, refreshments are already prepared inside. I shall take my leave now, there are still matters to be settled." Shozou bows and walks off.

"Man, I'm tired. Let's get in quick." Hattori stretches his arms as all of them give him a flat look and open the door.

A few visitors have already gathered in the lounge. They scan the room for a place to rest when Ran comes to a halt of a sudden. And she is trembling slightly.

"Shin..ichi...?"

"Eh?" Conan snaps to the direction she is looking to see two familiar figures.

There in a corner, stood Kaito and his mother.

TBC...

* * *

Looks like I've missed a day XD

It is so hard to write Hattori's accent but that is the farthest I can go without letting it sounding to weird.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation and Confession

"Kai...!" Conan restrain himself from shouting out the name but Kaito seems to pick it up and turns towards their direction. Before the shrunken detective can say anything, Ran runs towards the teen and...

Slap!

The room went silent as everyone turns to see the commotion. Kaito's left cheek redden due to the hit, his eyes are widen with shock. Chikage too has her hands on her mouth, clearly in shock.

"Where have you been all this time?!"

**Chapter 9: Confrontation and Confession**

"W-Wait Ran-Nee-chan! He is not Shinichi-Nii-Chan!" Conan runs forth and grasps Ran's hand.

"Conan-kun you stay out of this!" Ran snatches her hand away which causes Conan to fall back due to the motion, but thanks to Hattori who manages to catch hold of him.

Kaito's eyes darken.

"Have you ever spared a thought for me? I have waited so long! You hardly call! Are the cases that important to you, more than me? Do you even care about me? It's so painful... waiting for you..." Ran has her eyes closed as she cries.

"Then what? You gonna give up?"

Ran opens her eyes to see Kaito looking at her with his poker face, emotionless. But his indigo eyes are burning with anger. That is when the she realises that the one in front of her is not Shinichi.

Kaito lets out a laugh when he notices her reaction. "What? Finally notice that you've got the wrong person? And here you ask whether that person cares about you, what about you? If you really like him, you should have the capability to differentiate me from me. No matter how hurt you are."

Conan wants to cut in but he swears he notices Kaito giving him a split second look as if to tell him to stay quiet. The shrunken detective can do nothing but watch two of his most important people going against each other.

"How could you even compare yourself to the things he wanted to do? True, he should maybe take some time off to spend it with you but claiming that he values his job over you? Do you know how hurtful that is? Have he spared a thought for you? What about you? Have you spared a thought for him? How would he feel if he had heard what you have just said?"

"I... I..."

"No matter how much he denied the truth, you should have been able to see it. But you didn't. You like who he was, not who he is. And for that, you are not even fitted to be with him."

The last sentence strikes Ran to her core as she fells to her knees. Both Sonoko and Kazuha run to kneel by her sides. Kaito just ignores her and walks over to Conan, squatting down to place a hand on the detective's head.

"Sorry about everything, Conan-kun. I'm going to do some preparation for the show, will talk to you later." He smiles in apology before giving a nod to Chikage and exit the lounge.

"Hey brat! You know him?" Sonoko glares at Conan.

"He's 'Mystery-kun' right?" Hattori looks down at Conan who has his head down, eyes covered by his glasses.

"Conan-kun." The shrunken detective looks up to see Chikage smiling down at him. " Can I talk to you?"

He nods as he looks by at Ran, who has been moved to the couches along with the girls by her side, consoling her. He looks at Hattori who just nods, indicating that he will handle the situation. With that, Conan and Chikage exit the lounge and head to the garden.

"I apologise on behalf of Kaito's behaviour eariler, Shinichi-kun."

Conan shakes his head. "It's not your fault, Chikage-san. Not Kaito's either... All of these are what I deserved. The hurt I've caused my love ones due to my stupidity..."

Chikage had heard about how Shinichi became Conan, she kneels down and raises the not-child's chin. "You didn't expect this to happen. Don't make it so hard on yourself. You hear me?"

Conan blushes as he smiles. Chikage is just like a second mother to him. Satisfied with the smile, she excuses herself to go to the washroom while Conan stays at the garden. He walks along the small path into the middle of the sea of blue.

He squats down to look closer at the roses. He lets out a sigh. "Have you heard about the story of this garden?"

"Yeah...from one of the caretakers when Kaa-san and I arrived at the manor."

Conan did not need to look to know Kaito standing behind him.

"I also heard that the owner Fujisaki-san hates it because of his daughter's death 10 years ago. Right here at this garden."

"I see."

Silence.

"Fujisaki Ryo. 15 years old when she passed away, on her birthday. She is borne weak, not allowed outing much but mostly spending her time here in this garden. And due to that, she always hangs out with the gardener's son, Katou Shuichi. Both of them love magic. They will always practice tricks together. And you can guessed what happened, they fell in love. But the owner forbids the relationship, as he kept her lock in her room while the boy and his father were fired. Everyday, the boy will sneak through this garden to meet her."

Conan caresses the roses.

"On the night of her 15th birthday, they both decide to elope. They planned to meet here in this garden. It was a night of downpour and she waited, but the boy did not come. The maids found her body the next day, laying right in the middle of this garden with a knife stabbed into her abdomen."

"Almost similar to the story..."

Silence again.

Until a warmth wraps itself around him. Kaito has knelt down to put his arms around him. "I'm sorry. About everything I've said earlier. But I don't regret it."

They stay like this for a moment before Conan removes the arm around him, but keeps them in his hold as he turns around to face Kaito. He raises his hand and flicks his finger against the teen's forehead who groans in pain. "That's for saying those things to Ran." He leans forth and plant a kiss on the area he just hit. "And this is for what you have said for me."

Conan laughs out Kaito's rare blushing red before he is pulled into an embrace with the teen's head leaning against his collar bones. "Man, I thought you will hate me for sure..."

"Angry with you definitely. But never hate. I can never hate you, Kai." He cradles the head in his arms and combs through the messy hair.

"...Really?"

"Really."

Kaito slowly leans back and holds Conan by his length of his arms. "Then.. there is something I need to tell you..."

"Al..Alright..." Conan gulps slightly at the sudden seriousness.

"I... I like you, Shinichi."

"I like you too Kai."

"No! What I meant is that I like you, not just as a friend."

"What..." The next thing he knows, Conan feels something soft and warm pressing against his lips.

A kiss. Kaito is kissing him.

He is dumbfounded as the magician leans back and blushes, but his eyes stay firm and strong. "I want to be something more! I like you as in I want you all for myself!"

Conan's mind is still trying to process what just happened while Kaito let go of his hold.

"I know this is all too sudden... But I've always like you Shinichi, since 9 years ago. No, maybe even earlier, when we first met at that park in London." He stands up. "I'll give you the time to think about it... I gotta go to the stage now..."

Conan is left standing alone in the garden again. He lifts up a hand to touch his lips.

Kaito has looked at him in that way? All these while?

"Man... what the hell is going on?"

TBC...

* * *

Firstly, I like Ran as she is cool with her karate. But man... as the series keep progressing, I am just so sick of the her and Shinichi trying to be together! Especially for the movies, always ended up trying to save her or something to do with her =_=

And woohoo, Kaito finally confess~ What will Conan/Shinichi do?


	10. Chapter 10: The Magic Show

Ran has calmed down when they went to the ballroom for the show. Her eyes are still swollen and red from crying.

Shozou steps up to the stage to announce the beginning of the magic show as everyone applaud.

The first magician walks up to the stage to begin his performance. There are a total of five magicians and according to Chikage, Kaito is going last.

Conan blushes instantly at the mention of his childhood friend. He pushes the event happened earlier away and collects himself.

He needs to figure out his feelings. For Ran's, Kaito's and his sake.

**Chapter 10: The Magic Show**

The crowd applause as the second magician takes the stage. Conan claps as well but his mind is elsewhere.

First in the list, how did he feel about Ran now?

Honestly, he still love her... Just not in love with her. Being as Conan for a year makes him see how little he knows about his childhood crush. And as a child, he can see lots of thing from different angle. Slowly the love he had for her morphs into sibling affection.

And like what Kaito had pointed out, she did not recognise him as Shinichi. Sure there were times that she did suspect and even almost caught him, with just a misdirection, she will dismiss the idea.

Which hurts. A lot.

So concluding all of these, how did feel about Ran?

.

.

.

Love.

But as a sister.

A sense of relief flows through him like a heavy weight lifted from him all of a sudden. And he feels relatively calm.

The crowd applause again and it is then he notices that the third magician had finished his performance without him knowing. The fourth magician steps up and turns out to be Sasaki Touma who they met in the garden earlier.

Next, what did he feel about Kaito?

Conan immediately blushes at the question which surprises him. He places a hand over his heart to calm it from thumping so fast. From the day he remembered about their past, he always feel free and safe in the magician's presence which he always did too when they were young. But that is because Kaito is his best friend right? A very important friend, probably more than Ran.

No, definitely more.

Even before everything, when he and Kaito were just Conan and KID, he knows that he can trust the phantom thief to an extent. KID is one of the reasons that he is glad he had turned into Conan. It allows them to meet. The old Shinichi will not have bother with thieves.

And that night when KID gets shot on that rooftop, he had never felt that terrified other than those times he had dealt with the organisation. Terrified that KID will die, that he will lose another person that understand him, in a whole lot of levels. Haibara, Agasa, Hattori and his parents know his secret but KID, Kaito knows and understand as he is in an almost similar situation.

And in the month after they have reunited, he could not imagine a day not thinking about Kaito. The messages they have sent and received, the calls they have made and picked, the time they have spent hanging out. Those moments always bring a smile to him. Not a day where he does not feel happy, and true to the teen's words, no crime happen when they are together. Only when he returns to the agency or alone, then there will be. But Kaito always seems to know about it and will call him to ask if he is alright. He sometimes wonder if the magician thief had bugged him or had Yuki been spying on him.

It reminds him of those days when they were young, when Shinichi gets into troubles. Kaito is always able to find him and saves him. He can always sense if Shinichi is feeling down, and he will do anything to cheer his friend up.

It is the same now. No matter how gloomy his day turns out, a text or call from the magician cast it all away. And when they ended their nightly chat, he will always look forward to Kaito's greeting the next morning.

Now he thinks about it, he is acting like a love-struck high school girl...

Love-struck?

Is that it?

"And last we will have Kuroba Kaito!"

Conan's heart misses a skip as Kaito appears on the stage in a puff of blue smoke, wearing a full white tuxedo and a red ribbon under his collar. His hair on his left side were combed back, giving him a sense of maturity. A single blue rose hangs by his left chest pocket.

Conan blushes at the magician's overall look as he looks really good in it... Really dashing actually...

Before Kaito starts his performance, he gives a bow and during that, a wink towards Conan's direction.

The shrunken detective can instantly feel his heartbeat speeding up.

He watches the performance.

He had always love to see Kaito do his magic show. Be it big or small. They clearly show the teen's passion for his line of work, how his indigo eyes twinkle along with every tricks he do. Even as KID, he never fails to entertain him and the crowd, though he would not say the same for the task force.

Kaito brought him joy and fun. Never fails to make him smile. He feels like he can just go on and on to list everything good about the magician thief.

Placing his hand over his pendant under his shirt, he closes his eyes. And lets out a breath.

He loves Kaito.

As if to congratulate his findings, Kaito ends his show with a big wave of his arms, allowing his flocks of white doves to fly out and spread confetti over the crowd. And when the audiences catch the confetti, it turns into a blue rose with a small puff of smoke.

While the crowds are mesmerised by the confetti, Conan feels a familiar weight landed on his shoulder. He smiles and turns his head towards Yuki who has a blue rose held between her beak. She cooes and bobs her head forth, like telling the detective to take it who did and strokes her feathers. He looks at the rose then towards Kaito, who is smiling at him from the stage.

"For your information, those roses belong to me and not from the garden, so please do not worry." He nods to the owner and turns back to the crowd. "Well then, I hope you have enjoyed my show, Ladies and Gentlemen!" He bows and everyone applaud, even cheers and whistles.

"I have ta admit, he's good." Conan looks to his side to see Hattori clapping as well. The Osakan then turns to the shrunken detective and grins, the mischievous vibe it has can rival KID's. "So, what's with all the blushin' throughout his performance huh? And that is his dove right?"

Conan scowl and tries to hide his blushing face, as he continues to pat Yuki.

"Ya know... What that guy had said earlier ta Nee-chan at the lounge, I can't help but agree with it."

Conan looks at him then at Ran, who is clapping but he can clearly see her eyes tearing up.

"Ya know ya have got ta tell her. Don't let her wait any longer... For both her and ya sake." Hattori glance towards Kaito, who had been joined by the owner on the stage to give his gratitude. "And maybe that guy too."

Conan looks back at Kaito who is held back by the owner, introducing the teen as Kuroba Toichi's son and how he is a fan of his late father. "I know. And I will." He smiles at the Osakan. " Thanks, Hattori."

"But man, I can't believe ya will fell in love with a guy. But since it's ya, it must be serious."

"You should quickly confess to Touyama-san too. Or a good girl like her will be taken soon."

The Osakan immediately blushes. "Aho! I'm not...!"

"Yeah yeah..." It is then Conan notices something wrong with the headlights above the stage. They are wavering. No, the whole rigging is shaking. "KAI GET AWAY FROM THE STAGE!"

Everyone turns to Conan who shouted as a loud snap cracks through the hall. The rigging drops and crashes onto the stage, glasses from the headlights shatter everywhere. The crowd screams as they scrambles away from the stage.

Conan can feel his heart sink and his blood running cold.

Kaito is... Kai is...

He runs ahead while trying to push himself through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the stage. When he finally pushes through, a hand grabs onto his.

"Conan-kun! It's too dangerous!"

"Let go of me! He's...! He's in there!"

"You can't...!"

"Let go of me Ran!" Conan turns around to Ran who looks at him in shock, her grip loosen.

"Co..nan...kun?"

Conan immediately free his hand and run towards the stage, Hattori following close behind not before turning to Kazuha. "Ya guys head out with the crowd! And call the police and ambulance!"

Kazuha nods as she and Sonoko semi-pulling the still shell-shocked Ran out of the hall.

Conan tries to make his way through the wreckage, but it is totally blocked. He can feel his eyes tearing up, his brain just stops working. All he can think of now is to get to Kaito. No, not now when he finally knows his feelings.

"Kai! Kai answer me! KAI!"

"I'm over here!"

Conan turns to the voice immediately to see Kaito supporting the unconscious owner as they carefully make their way over the wreckage.

"Kentaro-sama!" Shouzo hurries to the owner's side and supports him.

"Kai!" Kaito turns to the voice to see Conan running up to him as he kneels down to meet him. "You're hurt!"

Conan takes of his hoodie and ties it around Kaito's bleeding left upper arm. He stares at it when it is done as his hands cannot stop shaking. A gloved hand places itself over his, helping him to calm down. He looks up to meet Kaito in the eyes, who smiles at him. "I'm here."

"Ba-ro..." Conan cannot hold it any longer as he circles his arms around Kaito's neck and buries his face against it.

Kaito circles his right arm around the shrunken detective and holds him up, carefully maneuvers Conan to let him settle on his lower arm. The magician thief looks at the wrecked rigging to the ceiling above.

"It's no accident. Someone sets this up." Hattori holds up the broken cord. "Acid residue."

Conan looks up at the cord as his eyes harden. He signals Kaito to let him down as he moves to take the cord from Hattori. "His target has been the owner Fujisaki Kentaro from the very beginning. To kill him when he is giving his speech." He turns to Kaito. "I think he didn't expect you to be held back on the stage."

"Ku-Conan, ya know the culprit is?" Both Conan and Kaito give a flat look on the slip Hattori had.

"Yeah... It's Sasaki Touma. And by now he should be..."

"Somebody help! The garden is on fire!"

"Damn!" Conan curses as he jumps off the stage and start running in the direction of the garden, along with Kaito and Hattori following right behind.

The garden is like a sea of fire when they reached and in the middle of it is Sasaki Touma. In his hand is a single blue rose.

"Sasaki Touma! No, Katou Shuichi!" Kaito's eyes widen at the name when Conan shouts it.

"You are a clever boy. Edogawa-kun."

"Don't run away! Face what you have done!"

"I'm not running away. I am just on my way to meet Ryo finally. I have finally killed that bastard, for taking his own child's life!"

Everyone gasps at the information while the fire grows closer to Shuichi. Conan tries to get in but is stopped by Kaito.

"Kuroba-kun, treasure that boy. Hope the both of you have a better chance than me and Ryo."

The fire engulfs the man as all of them turns their gazes away.

The next moment, it rains. But it is already too late. In the middle of the burnt garden lies the burnt corpse of Katou Shuichi.

Conan and the others give their statements when the police arrived, along with the ambulance which Kaito heads over with Chikage to treat his injury.

They found out later that Fujisaki Ryo is actually a boy. Due to being borne weak, he is supposed to dress as a girl as a traditional way to give the child a healthier body and only until the age of 15, is he allowed to be a boy again. Disgusted by the fact that his son felling in love with a gardener's child, a boy nonetheless. Fujisaki Kentaro killed Ryo on that night when he is waiting for Shuichi, who arrived to witness the murder. But instead of waiting, he waited till this day to get his revenge. Fujisaki Kentaro is taken to custody, waiting for his crime to be judge.

Conan sighs as he looks at the burnt garden and to the blue rose in his hand that he has gotten during the show earlier. The meaning of the blue rose...

A unrequited love.

"Shinichi?"

Conan turns around to Kaito whose left arm is held up in a splint. They both smile at how rugged and tired each other looked.

No. Definitely not unrequited.

TBC...

* * *

I'm bad at writing crime cases... Forgive me XD Will try my best next time though~

Yeah~ Conan/Shinichi figures out his feeling~!


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Back

"It's done. The antidote."

Conan looks at Haibara with his jaw dropped, unable to utter a word at the information. The scientist sighs and hits him softly on the head with her clipboard, snapping Conan out of his daze.

"You mean... I can finally...?"

"Yes, you can be Kudo Shinichi again."

Conan leaps from his chair and hugs Haibara, who blushes at the sudden contact. "Thank you so much, Haibara!"

She coughs to signal the detective to let him go. "But I must warn you, we are not sure how your body will take it after you changed back. It will be weak and could have some side effects, I do not know. And one more thing. This will be a do or die thing. Knowing this... are you still willing to take the risk?"

Conan looks at her and smile determined.

"Yes. There are things I must do."

**Chapter 11: Welcome back**

Ran waits in anxious at the cafe under the agency.

In the afternoon when she is having her lunchtime at school, she received a call from Conan's mother Fumiko that she had fetched Conan from school and is on the way to bring him home.

Ran panicked as she ask why all of a sudden, Fumiko told her that something happened to Conan's father and the child is needed home. She remembers her last conversation with Conan.

**_"So sorry, Ran-Nee-chan... To leave so suddenly... But I'm worried about Tou-chan..."_**

_Ran sniffs a little. "It's alright Conan-kun. It's sad but I'm sure we will meet again. Right?"_

**_"...Yeah... And Ran-Nee-chan, there's one more thing."_**

_"Yes?"_

**_"Shinichi-Nii-chan would like to meet you at 6pm later at the cafe under the agency."_**

_"E-Eh? Shin..ichi wants to...?"_

**_"Ah, I'm sorry Ran-Nee-chan! I got to go! Bye bye!"_**

_"Co-Conan-kun!"_

Ran takes a sip of her drink and sighs. She misses Conan who is like a little brother to her for the past year. He is with her when Shinichi is not there. As for Shinichi, she does not know what she should say to his childhood crush. She remembers what Kuroba Kaito had said to her at the Manor of the Blue Enchantress.

That night when they returned home, Ran spent the whole night thinking, about those words. She felt guilty and was a little disgusted with herself. But she still love Shinichi, and she wants to see him again.

The doorbell rings and in walks Kudo Shinichi, dressed in his eye's blue suit, a black buttoned shirt and pants. He even has a sunglasses on. He scans the cafe and sees her, he smiles and head towards her. He orders a cup of black coffee on his way to the seat.

"Hey Ran..." He greets as he settles down across her, while taking his glasses off.

"Shinichi... How... How have you been?" Ran asks as she clenches onto her skirt.

"I'm doing well. Busy, but well. You?"

"Fine I guess..."

"I see..."

Neither of them says a word as the waitress comes to them with Shinichi's order. He takes a sip and places the cup back down, before leaning forth a little with his hands crossed on the table.

"The reason I have asked you out today... is to tell you something. Something that I should have told you long ago."

Ran stays quiet but she can hear her heart beating hard against her chest, as she waits for Shinichi.

The detective draws a breath and looks at her in the eyes.

"I love you. But only as a friend, as a sister."

Silence.

Shinichi gets anxious as Ran just sits in her seat with her bangs lowered covering her face and not saying anything.

"I know... that I'm a jerk. To make you wait, to tell you to wait for me and ends up telling you this... I know that... no matter how much I apologise, I can't change the fact that I have hurt you. You have the right to shout, to hit me or even hate me... But I decided that I need to tell you this, as I did not want to hold you down any longer. I want you to move on. To find someone who really deserves you..."

"...you...one..." Ran mumbles with her face still facing down.

"Ran?"

"Have... Have you found... someone else?"

Shinichi can hear the strain in her voice but knows that he should not lie to her anymore. "Yes. I have."

"...I see." Ran stands up and moves towards the door until Shinichi grabs hold of her hand.

"Ran I...!"

"I understand... But please... Give me time to think... to be alone..." She did not face him even when he lets her go, exiting the cafe and going up to the agency.

Shinichi sighs as he heads to the counter to pay the bills and exits the cafe. He put his sunglasses back on as he looks up and give the windows of the agency one last look, before heading towards his next destination.

.

.

.

The full moon shines brightly as KID raises his catch of the day to it. He sighs when it is not what he is looking for, and makes it disappears in a small puff of smoke.

It has been a week after the incident at the manor. After he had confessed to Shinichi. And had not seen the detective since then. He did not answer Kaito's call and did not say much during their texting. He had tried to get Yuki to track the detective but she ignored him, on purpose. He swears that she listens more to Shinichi than him who is the rightful owner. Even for tonight's heist, Shinichi had text him telling him that he is not feeling well and he will be staying at Agasa's place for Haibara to check on him.

"Maybe I should check on him, since I'm done anyway..."

"Check on who? Kaitou KID-san."

KID could not believe his ears as he turns around slowly to see the source of the voice leaning at the entrance to the rooftop. But what he did not expect is to see Shinichi standing in front of him in his actual age, with his arms cross across his chest and smirking at him.

"Shin..ichi...?"

Shinichi raises his eyebrows at the questioning tone. "Ba-ro, who else can I be?"

"But... I mean... how did you...?" The magician thief stammer as he moves hesitantly towards the detective.

"Long story... and for that, I need you to come closer."

Before KID can say anything, Shinichi stumbles forth when he pushes himself off the wall. The magician thief immediately dashes forth to catch him, arms circling around the detective to have a firmer hold on him.

"Shinichi?! What's wrong?" The detective seems to be breathing really hard, trying to gasp for air. Kaito immediately changes his KID outfit to a full black hoodie and pants, as he carries Shinichi bridal style and heads down the building. He manages to avoid the task forces and slips into the back alleys, making his way to Agasa's place which he thanks that the heist is being held somewhere near.

He looks down at Shinichi in his arms as the detective's face is as white as paper and sweats are trailing down his forehead. Kaito fasten his pace, and in minutes, he reaches the place. "Ai-chan! Hakase!"

The door immediately opens up to a frowning Haibara as she orders Kaito to take Shinichi to the room they used before when they rehabilitated. The magician thief did as he was told as he places the detective on the bed when he enters the room. Haibara comes in with a syringe and injects it to Shinichi.

Kaito bits his lips but calms down a little when Shinichi's breathing starts to even out. He turns to Haibara who takes the syringe out. "How is he?"

"He's fine. He's just being an idiot." Haibara scowls as she starts to head out of the room.

"Wait, Ai-chan! How did he changed back?"

The scientist turns to him. "Let him tell you." And she exits.

"Geez, thanks a lot Haibara."

Kaito jerks to the voice to see Shinichi sitting up against the dashboard of the bed. He moves forth in an instant to sit on the side of the bed and holds Shinichi's face in his hands. " Shinichi?! Are you alright? Are you still feeling unwell? Did it hurt anywhere?!"

Shinichi just looks at him for a while before breaking into a fit of laughter, confusing the magician thief. Before he can say anything, Shinichi's laughter ceases and the detective reaches out to circle his arms around his neck. Just like how Conan did every time, but this time he can cover the area he cannot before as Shinichi now.

"Shin...Shinichi?" Kaito stammer again as for a moment he did not know how to react. But after a while he circles his arms around the detective's waist.

Shinichi leans back with his arms still around the neck to look at Kaito in the eyes, the indigo eyes that he loves so much. Looking at Kaito now, he wonders how could he not notice the feelings he had for the magician thief before. But when it comes to his own feelings, he admits that he is dense.

However, he is absolutely sure now.

That he loves this man in front of him.

Kaito is getting confused and worried at each passing minutes before Shinichi leans forth and captures his lips with his own. His brain explodes.

Shinichi...is kissing him?

Kissing? Shinichi kissing him?!

The Heisei Holmes pulls back and finds the magician thief looking at him like his soul had left the body. He raises his hands to lightly tap at Kaito's cheeks. "Kai? Kai, snap out of it!"

He can see Kaito's eyes focus itself and their gazes follow him. Before he knew it, Kaito claims his lips this time. Shinichi gasps at the sudden action that gives the other teen the chance to slip his tongue in. The detective moans as the kiss deepens with the magician thief pushing him back down to the bed, hungrily tasting him.

Shinichi can almost feel his conscious fading away at the intensity of the kiss and the increasing need for oxygen. When they breaks apart a little, he pushes lightly at Kaito's chest. "K-Kai, wait...!"

That is when Kaito realises what he had done, as he gets up in a hurry from Shinichi and backs off to the end of the bed. His face is full of shock and disgust. Disgust at his lost of control.

Shinichi senses it immediately as he crawls forth to grab hold of the other teen's hands, who jerks at the contact. "Kai, it's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong."

Kaito refuses to look up at him. "But... Shinichi you... What about..."

Shinichi tighten his hold. "If you meant Ran, I have met her this evening." He can feel the hands trembling in his own. "I've told her that I love her. But as a sister."

That makes Kaito jerks up and looks at him in shock. Shinichi smiles as he caresses the magician thief's face. "I told her that I've found someone else."

"Shin...ichi...?"

The detective blushes and pouts slightly. "That someone is you, BaKaito!"

Silence fills the room before Kaito breaks into tears all of a sudden, which scares the detective. Shinichi pulls the other into an embrace, patting him on his head and rubbing circles on his back. He can feel Kaito's arms circling around his waist as the magician thief continues to let out his tears. Shinichi whispers smoothing words as he rocks back and forth slowly, like cradling a child.

Not knowing how long they had stayed in the position, Shinichi can hear Kaito's crying ceasing to small sniffing and hiccups. He continues his patting motion, until the arms around his waist loosen and Kaito sits back up. His eyes and nose are red due to the crying as Shinichi wipes off the remaining tears from Kaito's cheeks. "Feeling better?"

Kaito nods slowly which makes Shinichi chuckles at how child-like the other teen is currently behaving. He plants a kiss on Kaito's forehead and his lips. "I love you, Kai."

"Me too. Shinichi..." Kaito pulls Shinichi into his arms and plants a kiss on the detective's neck, nuzzling against it. "God I love you so much..."

Shinichi chuckles as he circles his arms around the magician thief and leans his head against the strong chest. "I know."

"I... I'm still in disbelieve you know? That this is happening... that you return my affection. I have dreamt of this ever since I got my memories back... but I know it will never happen since you have her to return to. I was so jealous but I know I can't... You are the one thing I can't steal, not without hurting you..."

"Ba-ro, what kind of thief are you when you give up before you even try?"

"But you treasure her so much!" Kaito pushes Shinichi away to look at the detective. "You only had eyes for her... And I didn't want you to end up hating me even before you can remember and stop coming to my heists, where it is the only time I can interact with you! Plus you and I are both guys and most of all... I'm a thief and you are a detective..."

"If you are worried about bringing me bad reputation as a detective hiding the fact that I know you are a wanted thief, save it. Do you have that little faith in me, that I will sell you out or somebody finding out that I knew?"

"That's not what I mean! I just don't want to see you getting into troubles because of me! Especially those people who are coming after me, I can't drag you into it!"

Shinichi grabs the other by his front rim of the shirt. "Don't treat me like I am incapable to take care of myself. I have been on the run for so long from the organisation! When I decided to take the antidote and confess to you, I am prepared to fight alongside with you! I won't let you fight alone!"

"Shinichi..."

"I'm not going to lose you again. I am your childhood friend before being a detective, plus you are part of the reason why I wanted to be a detective. You remember the day we first met? That I will be the best detective and you will be a magician? I guess somewhere in my subconscious, I remember that little promise. So... No matter what you say, I will be clinging on to you from now on."

Kaito keeps a neutral face before letting a smirk surfaces, a KID's smirk that never fails to make Shinichi tingle in excitement. "Then you should be prepared, Meitantei. Thieves are known for their possessiveness." As if to prove it, he shorten the distances between their lips, hovering dangerously close.

Shinichi snorts as he closes the remaining distances and holds the kiss for a few seconds before leaning back, licking his lips. "Well, hit me with all you got then."

Kaito stills as his poker face instantly cracks at the detective's words, as his face turns red by each passing seconds. "Man... you are the only one that can break my poker face that easily..."

"Of course. Who did you take me as? And don't you dare allow anyone else to do be able to do this." Shinichi crosses his arms across his chest.

Kaito chuckles as he caresses his new found boyfriend's cheek, who leans into the contact. "Can I kiss you again?"

Shinichi blushes lightly. "You don't need to ask and you're a thief."

"True. But before that, I am a gentleman."

They laugh a little before leaning close, locking their lips once again. Shinichi circles his arms around Kaito's neck to pull the other closer if any possible. They breaks apart to be locked again, savouring and trying to remember each other's taste in need. Kaito starts to trace his lips to the detective's jawline and down to his neck, making Shinichi moans out in pleasure when he sucks on it.

"W-wait..ah...Kai..." Shinichi pushes lightly on Kaito's chest. The magician thief looks up at him in confusion and worry, which Shinichi chuckles and pats him on the head. "Though I would love to continue but I'm not really in the right condition to do it, and Haibara will kill me if I do any more damages to my body."

"That's right! I've been waiting to ask you about it! How did you turned back into your actual age? Is it another temporary antidote?" Kaito sits straight up.

"Well... Haibara found the cure about 5 days ago. And I wanted to prepare myself... like confessing to both Ran and you after I have changed back. That's why I did not talk to you for the past few days. I'm still weak from the transformation, an effect from staying in a child's body for so long... And my body now is still me when I was 17, when they drugged me..." He purposely left out the fact that the antidote is a 50/50 chance, not wanting the other to worry.

Kaito did noticed earlier that Shinichi is smaller than what he should be, but he thought that he might be just taller than the detective. "I will miss 'Tantei-kun'..."

"What? You preferred me as Conan?" Shinichi raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"That's not what I meant! Already told you that I'm not a pedo! And 'Tantei-kun' will always be a part of you that I cherish."

Shinichi blushes. "You and your cheesy lines."

Kaito snickers as he grips the detective's hands. "So, you will be weak... permanently?"

"No, I just need to slowly accustomed to the body and stay healthy I guess. Until it is fit again."

Kaito chuckles. "You do know that coffee everyday isn't gonna get you healthy anytime soon."

"Ba-ro! Of course I know that!" Shinichi blushes and glares at him, before fidgeting with his fingers. "That's why...I...wanted to ask you if..."

"I'm moving into the Kudo manor with you."

"Eh?"

"You need someone to be there as your support right? And I know you can't cook or even bother to eat when you are dealing with a case, meaning your health will be at risk. Plus, you will definitely need help when you are on a case with your current condition. So someone needs to be there to get you away from harm. Summing all that up, who's the best choice than me, your new boyfriend?" The magician thief gives a wink.

Shinichi blushes harder. "But... What about Chikage-san?"

"Kaa-san will understand. And we did have a chat before that I will move in with you when you get your cure. Just did not expect it to be this early." Kaito grins before taking Shinichi's hands into his. "So? Will you allow me to move in with you? I really like to take care of you, to stand by you."

"Even if I refuse, you will just pick the locks and get into the house anyway. But... yes, I will love to have you moving in with me Kai." Shinichi leans their foreheads together.

"Well I guess what we left is a wedding." His face gets smack by a pillow immediately. "Kidding! Well, not totally... but thank you, Shinichi. For trusting me with that privilege."

"You are the only one that I trust with my whole life." Shinichi kisses Kaito again.

"Oh, one more thing. Welcome back Shinichi."

"I'm back Kaito." They lace their hands together. "You know. How about we go on the date we have talked about before?"

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: The Date

Blinking his eyes open, Shinichi moans lightly at the sunlight hitting his face. He smiles when he feels a pair of arms tightening around his waist. Looking up, he gaze at Kaito's sleeping face which is rare since the magician is a light sleeper, probably still tired from last night.

After they agreed that Kaito will be moving into the Kudo manor with Shinichi last night. The magician immediately went to his house to grab some of his belongings and stayed the night with the detective.

He turns around to look at the clock showing 9am which surprises him since he is not a morning person. But looking back at Kaito, it does not seem to be a bad idea to wake up early in the arms of a love one.

Shinichi lifts one of his hands to trace it along his boyfriend's jawline. Boyfriend. That sounds nice. Kaito's eyelids twitch and slowly open, blinking to adjust to the light before focusing on the one in his arms.

"Ohayo, Shinichi..." They close their distances between their lips and smile.

"Ohayo, Kai."

**Chapter 12: The Date**

Yawning as he descends the stairs, Shinichi heads towards the kitchen where he can smell the aroma of bacon coming from, causing his stomach to growl in response. When he reaches the counter where the morning newspaper and a cup of hot coffee are placed, he looks to Kaito who is preparing breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready in a while. Why don't you wait at the dining table?" Kaito tilts his head back.

"Need any help?" Shinichi asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Nothing I can't handle. So take a seat and enjoy your paper, honey!" The magician grins.

"If you say so, darling." Shinichi replies with a raised eyebrow at the addressing, as he settles down at the dining table and starts to flip through the newspaper.

Kaito arrives 5 minutes later with their breakfast and they dig in. The magician takes a bite and looks at Shinichi. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Well, we could go out and shop around I guess. We need groceries and utilities as well since you will be staying here now. I would like to go to the bookstore too, since it's been a while that I get a new book. If there is still time, we could just hang around."

"Man, we sound like newlyweds." Kaito grins at the faint tint of pink on Shinichi's cheek. Before replacing it with a serious look. "You sure it is alright for you to be walking out in the streets now?"

Shinichi knows what matter Kaito is referring to. "They are rather quiet these days and if there is anything happening, the FBI will update me. And I have a reliable source." He just smiles at Kaito's raised eyebrow.

After having their breakfast and dress up for the day with Shinichi having a sunglasses and cap on, they head out to the streets. Both of them visit the supermarket first, getting all the groceries they needed. Kaito can be seen clearly trying to avoid the seafood section which Shinichi laughs at it. It is funny how after so many years, the magician is still afraid of the aquatic life-forms.

They take a rest at a cafe after visiting several shops and the bookstore Shinichi wanted to visit. Kaito chuckles at how happy Shinichi is when he got his new book, before taking out a small paper bag and handing it to the detective. He smiles at the confused look. "I got it just now when we were walking around. Sort of a gift to celebrate our first date."

Shinichi blushes and opens the bag. Inside it is a thin dark blue cellphone strap with a small book shape attachment. Craved on the book cover is a four leaves clover. He smiles as he cradles the item on his hand like a fragile glass. "Thanks Kai."

Kaito grins as he holds up his own cell to show the same type of strap with indigo colour instead. He excuses himself to the washroom while Shinichi attaches the strap to his cell too. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looks out the window to see Inspector Megure and Shiratori walking along the street towards a hotel where two police cars were stationing outside.

"Isn't that Megure-Keibu? Did something happened?" Kaito comes back as they both look at the inspectors going into the hotel. The magician looks down at his lover, who is already in his detective mode. He sighs and taps the detective on the head. "If you are curious about it, why not we go there to check it out?"

Shinichi snaps to him. "But we are still..."

Kaito smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. "No point going on a date if your mind is occupied with something else. And I know you can't leave a case like that, especially when you know they needs your help. Come on." He holds out his hand which Shinichi takes it and gives the magician a kiss on the lips as his thanks.

By the time they solve the case, it is already 5pm.

"Thank you once again Kudo-kun. And Kuroba-kun too, you both are a great help!" Inspector Megure pats them both on the shoulder as Shinichi smiles proudly at his boyfriend. Kaito had been a great help during the investigation with his photographic memory and capabilities to read people's emotions and behaviours.

Even with the people looking, Shinichi leans forth to kiss Kaito on the cheek which surprises the magician too at the public displayed affection. Shinichi smirks at him before turning to the inspectors who are still shock at the revelation. "Keibu, please keep our profiles hidden too this time." The chubby inspector nods at the request before taking his leave.

Shinichi looks at the retreating cars until he feels a hand entwining with his. "Are you sure about this?"

"If they doubt my abilities just because I have a boyfriend, I won't be helping them in the first place. They don't mind. They are good people, I know after working with them for so many times. And..." Shinichi faces Kaito and smiles. "I'm not going to hide the fact that we are together, I had lied enough. I am so proud of you today."

"It's my honour to hear that from you Meitantei."

"Shinichi-kun!"

Both of them jerk at the addressing, knowing fully well whose voice that belongs to. In front of them stood Ran and Sonoko, one looking in disbelief and heartbroken while the latter is clearly trembling with rage. Sonoko closes the distances with fast strides, glaring at Shinichi all the while which Kaito notices and takes a step forth to shield the detective behind him.

Sonoko looks from Shinichi to Kaito and back again. "Did you dump Ran for this guy?! Do you know how hurt she is?! You selfish...!"

"Suzuki-san. I would like to ask you to stop shouting in the mid of the public." Kaito cuts her off with a flat look.

"What? Afraid to let everyone one know that you stole other people's boyfriend?!"

"Sonoko! You...!" Seeing that Sonoko is going to far, Shinichi steps up but is hold back by Kaito.

"No, I'm not. You are free to say all you want but who you will be hurting the most is not us. But Mouri-san." The magician look towards Ran at the back as if to indicate his point.

Sonoko instantly snaps her mouth shut and looks at Ran, who had slowly move forth to them. "Ran... I...!"

"It's alright Sonoko..." She looks from Kaito to Shinichi. "Can we talk? At your place..."

"Sure."

Upon reaching the manor, Kaito opens the door with the spare key that was given to him yesterday, he heads to the kitchen with all the groceries while Shinichi leads Ran and Sonoko to the living room. Ran notes how Kaito maneuvers around the manor like it is his own and Shinichi seems used to it.

The moment they settle down, the magician joins back with them with four glasses of ice tea and places them on the table. He turns to Ran. "Mouri-san, do you wish to talk to Shinichi alone?"

Ran stops Sonoko who wants to argue back and looks at Kaito. "It's alright Kuroba-san. Please stay."

Kaito nods as he sits beside Shinichi's across from the girls. Sonoko could not stand it any longer as she stares at Shinichi. "So? You and this guy are what? A couple?"

Shinichi sighs. "Yes. We are."

"When?! How did you know each other anyway without me or Ran knowing?!"

"We just started yesterday. But we knew each other since we are 5 years old." The shock can be seen on Sonoko's face, Ran's as well. "You guys didn't know about it because we have not contacted each other for a long period due to some issues. We just got back recently."

"Then what? You both reunited again and just fell in love?! What about those days when you told Ran to wait for you? Are you playing with her?"

At the side, Ran notices Kaito having the same expression when she first met him in the Blue Enchantress manor and how Shinichi places one of his hands on top of the magician's, rubbing it with his thumb. She grabs hold of Sonoko. "Sonoko... Stop."

"But Ran...!"

"Kuroba-san." Kaito turns to Ran. "That time at the Blue Enchantress manor... Were you referring to Shinichi?"

The magician just stay silent and Ran knows he is. Before she can say another word, Shinichi kneels and bow his head down to her. "Shi-Shinichi?!"

"I know that no matter how much I apologise, I can't change the fact that I have hurt you so many times. But I want you to know that I have to leave you is because of something. Something so big and dangerous that I can't tell you now until it is all settled. I will definitely tell you everything when it is over. And please..." He looks up at Ran. "Don't blame Kaito. I am the one who changed. I am the one who had dragged him into this. Blame it all on me."

"Shinichi!" Kaito too drops to his knees and face Ran. "Mouri-san, Shinichi and I aren't supposed to meet each other but I insisted. Truth to be told, we only managed to remember each other a month ago. We witnessed the death of my Father at a young age and the trauma causes us to fell into a coma that made us forget about each other."

The girls gasp at the information while Shinichi grabs the magician's hand, clearly surprised that Kaito is willing to reveal that incident. "I remember Shinichi a week after we've met but did not approach him, as I fear that it will cause him a relapse. I love him, ever since we are young but I know that I can never have him because he has you, Mouri-san."

"But we met again during the case that I am working on and through it, I slowly remember about Kaito... And we..." Shinichi looks to Kaito who just holds up a small smile.

Ran looks at the both of them, especially Shinichi. She had never see the detective holding this kind of expression, so gentle and loving. She did not expect Shinichi to kneel as well, he who is always held up by his pride and never surrender to anything. It is confirmed.

Shinichi likes...no, love Kaito.

"Kaito-kun." The said magician jerks up at the addressing Ran used, to find the brunette smiling at him. "Take care of Shinichi, will you?"

"With my life, Ran-san."

Ran turns to Shinichi who is looking surprised. "It will take some time... to heal but..." She kneels down and hugs the detective. "Still best childhood friends?"

Shinichi returns the hug. "Of course. Always."

They both let go and smile, before Ran stands back up and turns to Sonoko. "Let's go Sonoko."

"But Ran...!"

"You saw it too. He loves Kaito-kun. I don't wish to force it anymore, it will just cause more pain to both him and I if we continue. Come on." She grabs Sonoko's hand and head towards the door. Before they exit, she turns to Shinichi. "Will be seeing you in school?"

"After some matters are settled. But definitely will."

Ran nods before the two girls leave the manor. Shinichi lets out a breath that he had been holding before turning to Kaito to lean on him, which the magician embraces him while rubbing circles on his back. They stay like this, seeking comfort in each other's arms. "Shinichi?"

"I must end this once and for all. I want my life back and to be able to graduate alongside with you Kai."

"I know, Shinichi." Kaito leans back to look at the detective. "What do you have in mind?"

Shinichi's eyes harden. "Time to do some crow hunting."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13: Caught

Scanning his surrounding from the corner of his eyes, an old man moves through the alleys in slow but long strides. He takes a few random turns before heading towards an old abandoned building.

Reaching the top floor, he walks to a blank wall and taps a small corner at the bottom that has a doodle of a 4 leaves clover. It shifts and slides open to a small keypad, which the old man types in a series of letters. A soft audible click can be heard, the old man pushes the blank wall and it turns out to be a door as he walks in.

Once in, the old man lets out a sigh before pulling at his face as he removes his mask to reveal Kaito. He snaps his fingers and in a small puff of smoke, the mask in his hands turns into bags of groceries.

"Alright. Thanks for the information. You be careful as well. " Shinichi snaps his cell shut as Kaito walks into the living room and smiles at the magician. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima." Kaito places the bags on the dining table before leaning down to the detective seated on the sofa and giving him a kiss.

**Chapter 13: Caught**

"Who's that on the phone?" Kaito asks as he start to prepare dinner.

Shinichi looks through some of the files that were spread out on the table while using markers to cross out some info and some places on a map. "That's Hattori. They have just eliminated the last hideout. But a few members still remained active."

That makes Kaito to stop his knife and looks at Shinichi. "Do we know who?"

"Gin, Vodka are the higher rank members that we still failed to catch. Vermouth too, but I guess we don't need to worry about her. Others were just some lower rank underlings. And..." Shinichi looks up at Kaito whose expression darkens, showing that the magician knows who he is referring to.

It had been a month since Shinichi decided to hunt down the Black Organisation. Fearing the safety of the people closed to them, both him and Kaito went around hiding in KID's various safe houses, which they did informed Ran and Chikage not to look for them. They will change very 3 days. But if the situation is good, they will stay for at least 5 days. With the help of Jodie and the FBI, Hattori, Hakuba and the Police Department, BO's hideouts were taken down one by one with amazing speed.

And they could not have archived that result without Vermouth's help. Shinichi guaranteed her that her sentences will be less severe than the others if she is willing to help. She agreed. By the 3rd week, the Boss was taken down by none other than Vermouth herself and is currently on the run from the remaining members like Gin and Vodka.

Shinichi still remember the day when Kaito needs to reveal his alter agenda to Hattori and Hakuba. Hattori just laughed saying that they will be the most interesting couple in the world, being a detective and a thief. Hakuba is surprised that the teen is willing to admit being KID and understood the graveness of the situation they are having. Agreeing that taking down a highly dangerous organisation stands a higher priority than catching a thief that returns what he had stolen and not causing any harm to anyone.

During the wiping out, they found out that Snake is indeed part of the organisation but working alone by his own rule. Nobody has seen that man ever since their Boss was eliminated.

Kaito's bangs are covering his eyes as he turns back to his chopping board, hand gripping tightly at the handle of the knife. Seeing this, Shinichi walks into the kitchen to hug the magician from behind, leaning his head on the shoulder blade. Even if they did take down every single members of BO, KID will always be in danger if Snake is still on the loose. And that is something that Shinichi do not want to witness, Kaito getting hurt. Or even die.

The magician senses the uneasiness in the arms around his waist that makes him puts down the knife and turns around to hold the shorter teen in his arms. Shinichi kisses Kaito's collar bone before tilting up to kiss on the lips which the other meets him halfway. Shinichi lets out a moan as Kaito pulls him closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. They part reluctantly to the need for oxygen as they lean their foreheads together.

They want more. They can see the desire and lust in each other's eyes but they know now is not the right time. Not until everything is settled. Kaito did not wish to force Shinichi as well even though it has been a month, the detective's body is still frail and would just collapse anytime. Though it has lessen for the past few days, the detective still takes the regular medication provided by Haibara who is currently under the protection of the FBI.

Kaito pecks on his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll prepare the food now. Will call you when it's ready."

Shinichi nods before heading back to the living room. He browses through the files again. They are almost there, to end all of these. Then life will be back to normal finally.

Both of them have their dinner as Shinichi relays all the latest news to Kaito. After cleaning up, they browse through the files together to find the possible places the remaining members will most likely be hiding. Seeing Shinichi yawns, Kaito calls the night to the slight reluctance of the detective.

Laying in each other's arms on the queen size bed, Shinichi breathes in the scent of his boyfriend while Kaito kisses his forehead. "You know, after all these end. We should go on a vacation, just the two of us. Somewhere nice and peaceful, maybe hot springs."

Shinichi chuckles at the enthusiastic in the magician's voice. "You do know that I need to take all those make-up classes and exams in order to graduate along with you at the end of this year."

"With your standard, you will definitely pass all of them easily. Well, we could always go after we have finished our final exams."

"Yeah... that sounds great." Shinichi tilts up to face Kaito. "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Me too." They lean in for a kiss before drifting off to dreamland.

.

.

.

Kaito is woken up by the vibration of his cell on the bedside table. Seeing the name on the screen, he immediately wakes up and look at the text. His action startled Shinichi, who sits up quickly and look at the other teen.

"It's from Jii-chan. He needs to see me for some information. Kaa-chan is coming along too."

"But aren't they supposed to be hiding as well?" Shinichi asks as Kaito gets off the bed and head towards the wardrobe to get change.

"Jii-chan had been helping me to gather information about Snake ever since we went into hiding. He will always meet me up personally when he had something important to show me, not trusting sending it through emails." Kaito puts on his black hoodie and pants as he walks back to Shinichi and gives him a kiss. "I will be right back."

Shinichi gives a light smile as Kaito exits the room and the closing of the front door can be heard. He flops down onto the bed and inhales the lingering scent of the magician. During their hiding, Kaito had always been the one who ventures out to gather information, getting resources and surveying the surrounding. It unnerves Shinichi to know that his boyfriend is outside by himself, even though the magician is more than capable of taking care of himself while being KID for quite a period. The detective sighs as he gets off the bed as there is no point sleeping with a heavy heart and heads to the washroom for a shower.

Browsing through more files while sipping on his coffee, his thoughts are cut off by the vibration of his cell. Looking at the scene to see Kaito is the caller, he frowns. Kaito usually text him, telling him that he is on his way home and hardly calls. Unless...

"Kai?"

**"I admit that I had my doubts when I heard rumors of you being alive, Kudo Shinichi."**

Feeling his blood running cold instantly at the voice that transmits through the speaker, Shinichi tightens his grip on his cell. How could he forget this sinister voice whose owner had made him the way he is right now? "Where is he?"

Gin chuckles lowly. **"Don't worry, that little thief is fine. For the moment at least. If you want him alive, come to this location and not calling up the police or FBI. I think you know very well that I meant every words I said."**

The call ends after Gin had told Shinichi of the location. The detective rushes to get a dark navy blue hoodie, and making sure he has all his enhanced gadgets. Before they went into hiding, he had Professor Agasaupgraded his belt, suspender, watch and shoes into adult size which he is glad to have them now. Shinichi grabs a pistol from a drawer as well and places it inside the inner pocket of his hoodie. He takes in one of the pills to prevent himself going into a seizure later, as any form of vulnerability will cost him his life. He did a last check as he exits the place.

Please be alright, Kai!

.

.

.

Wincing at the aching at the back of his head, Kaito pry his eyes open to find himself in a broken-down mansion. The lighting of the room is dim and he can hear the sound of sea wave coming from the shattered windows. He tries to move his hands but only to find them cuffed with the keyhole melted to seal it.

True that he had the same doubt as Shinichi about the text he had received earlier from Jii, but he is thinking of checking it out. However he did not expect to get assaulted at the back the moment he exited the building where they are hiding in. Before he lose conscious, he could hear the voice that he despises the most in the world.

Hearing a moan to his side, Kaito's eyes widen when he sees Chikage and Jii lying unconscious and tied up at the corner of room.

"Looks like you are finally awake, Kaitou KID. Or should I say Kuroba Kaito?"

Kaito's poker face snaps on as he turns to the man with trench coat and fedora, standing by the entrance of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Snake..."

TBC...

* * *

Short chapter~ But next will be long ^^

What's going to happen?!


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

Exiting the thick forest, Shinichi arrives at an old two-storey abandoned mansion at the edge of a cliff with the sea at the back. He grips the pistol tightly and moves forth in cautious. No point hiding as they expected his arrival, he enters the mansion. He scans the surrounding when Gin steps out from a corner and points his gun at him, which Shinichi mimics the same action.

"You came."

Shinichi glares harder. "Where is he?"

Gin smirks. "Someone has an issue with that thief so I let them be. My issue is with you Kudo Shinichi." His smirk drops. "How are you alive after taking that poison?"

"I have my ways." Shinichi is slightly relieved that Gin did not notice the connection between him and Conan.

"Don't play with me. Or else..."

As if on cue, the sound of a gunshot echoes through the mansion, following by a familiar cry of agony.

Kai!

**Chapter 15: Sacrifice**

_*Few minutes ago before Shinichi arrives*_

Kaito tries to keep his anger within as the assassin walks into the room, a pistol in one of his hands.

"Kaito..." The magician turns to his mother's voice immediately, to see both Chikage and Jii regaining their consciousness. From their expressions, he knows that they instantly recognise the situation they are in.

"How frustrating it is that you always interfere with my job and slipped away with my target. You damn brat." Snake growls as he walk towards Kaito and grabs him by his hair. "But I finally got you this time."

Kaito smirks, hiding his discomfort of his hair being pulled. "Well, that just mean you lack the capability to catch a teenager like me, even though you are a so-called assassin. Isn't it?"

Snake grunts as he punches Kaito hard across the cheek. The magician winces inwardly as blood trails down at the corner of his lips. He steadies his breathing and smirks back again at the man before him, ignoring the aching that little gesture causes. "Ohh~ What's wrong? Have I offended you? You won't have my apology though."

"You...!" The assassin is about to retort when a buffy black-suited man walks in. Kaito instantly drops his smirk ad he recognises the man who Shinichi had mentioned before. Vodka.

"He's here."

At that, Snake turns to Kaito with a smug look. "Looks like you are really important to that detective brat, kind of unexpected for a thief like you."

Kaito can feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Shinichi is here for him, alone? And if Vodka is here, means that Gin is present too, which can only spell danger for the detective. Even death. "What is your motive?"

"What's wrong? Worried about your boyfriend? I bet he is though, so why don't you call out to him?" The moment the sentence ends, Snake shoots Kaito on the right thigh which causes the teen to cry out in agony.

"Kaito/Bocchama!" Both Chikage and Jii shout out in horror as blood oozes out from the wound, staining the wooden floor under him.

_*Back to the present*_

Kaito bites onto his lower lip and leans against the pillar he is cuffed to, trying to calm his breathing down as he glares at the man before him.

Two gunshots can be heard somewhere below them, that makes the magician's heart sinks at the possibility of Shinichi getting shot since the detective is not in his best condition. "Looks like Gin is having fun." Snake laughs as he points his gun at Kaito again, this time towards his head. "I won't let you die that fast, I rather want it to be slow and painful. Or maybe I can do it in front of that boyfriend of yours."

"I would rather have him alive."

"What-!" Before Snake and Vodka can react to the voice, a smokescreen bomb is tossed into the room blinding their visions. Two gunshots are fired, hitting Snake and Vodka on the back of their neck. The two BO members drops to the floor as they try to spot the shooter through the smoke before felling unconscious. What hits them seems to have tranquility effects.

Kaito holds onto his breath as he feels a hand fiddling with his cuff, and his hands are free in seconds. Kaito smirks as a hand caresses his face. "Looks like you used the equipments well."

"And you look horrible. Can you stand? I don't think the paralysis bullet can hold them for too long." Shinichi grabs one of the magician's arm and puts it over his shoulder.

Kaito cringes as he stands up with Shinichi's help. "What about..."

Shinichi leads him. "I have cut Chikage-san and Jii-san loose before coming for you. Come on, we better hurry before..." He is cut off by a shot that pierces through the smoke and hits him on the left shoulder. Causing the detective to yelp in pain.

"Shinichi!" Kaito holds onto his boyfriend but looses his balance due to his own injury as they both fell to the floor, with Shinichi on top of the magician. Kaito tears his sleeve off and ties it around the detective's shoulder.

They both look forth to see Gin appearing from the smoke with his gun pointing at them. "You and your cheap little tricks. Do you really think that you are going to get out of here alive?"

_Previously when Shinichi heard the scream from Kaito, he fires a shot while throwing a small smokescreen bomb that the magician had made for him. He dodges a shot from Gin before the smoke shielded him from the man. The detective immediately runs up to the second level and dashes across the corridor towards a room where he heard voices coming from. Hiding against the wall, Shinichi saw Kaito being cuffed to a pillar with his right thigh is bleeding, by his side is Chikage and Jii._

_He tossed another smokescreen bomb before shooting both Snake and Vodka, and sneaks quietly into the room to the direction where Chikage and Jii are sitting. Using a tiny blade that is heated up with a switch, Shinichi cuts the cuff. "Chikage-san, Jii-san, please head out first. The police will be arriving anytime soon, please them lead here. Leave Kaito to me." They nod and scramble out as Shinichi heads to Kaito._

Gin looks to Vodka and Snake who are unconscious on the floor, as he moves into the room with his pistol still aiming at Shinichi. "You damn brats..."

Kaito grips Shinichi and leaning close to the detective's ear. "Shinichi, I want you to believe in me."

Before Shinichi can question him, Kaito leaps forth and run towards Gin who shoots at him. The magician avoid it hitting him right at the head but it got his left shoulder instead. Shinichi watches in horror as Kaito tackles Gin and crash into the broken window, falling out of the mansion.

"KAITO!" Totally forgetting about the injury on his shoulder, Shinichi runs to the window and looks down to see the cliff with the raging sea waves hitting against the bottom.

Both Kaito and Gin are no where in sight.

"Kaito... Kai... Kai...KAIIIIIIII!"

"Kudo!" Shinichi can feel someone holding him back. "Kudo! Calm down! It's dangerous!"

"Let me go! Kai is...! Kaito is... is...!" Shinichi's body tenses and trembles real hard until he goes limp in Hattori's arms. The Osakan detective immediately panic, knowing that the Heisei Holmes has fainted from his seizure. He picks the light-weighted teen up and hurries outside.

.

.

.

Opening his eyes to meet a familiar ceiling, Shinichi groans at the bright light before feeling a hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling Kudo-kun?"

"Haibara...?" Shinichi turns to his right to see Haibara standing by his bedside, while removing her hand from his forehead. "What...happened...? Where is..." His eyes widen like he had realised something as he sits up and grabs the shrunken scientist by her shoulders. "Where is he?! Where's Kaito?!"

Haibara winces at the strong grip. "K-Kudo-kun! Calm down! I will tell you everything, just calm down." She pats him gently on his arms. Seeing the detective relaxing and releasing his grip, the scientist sits on the stool. "You have been unconscious for a week. I'm given permission to treat you here at Hakase's place rather than handling you to the hospital, since I am familiar with your condition. Snake and Vodka are both in jail now, Gin..." She looks up to see Shinichi's nuckles are white as he grips onto the blanket. "Gin's body is found at the bottom of cliff, impaled on one of the rocks..."

Shinichi remains quiet, clearly urging her to continue.

"Kuroba-kun is nowhere to be found."

TBC...

* * *

Erm... Not as long as I've planned and I'm late! So sorry!

What happened to Kaito?!


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Milky Way

"Kudo-kun, time for your medication." Haibara walks into the library with a glass of water and two pills in another hand, towards the table.

"Oh, thanks Haibara." Shinichi looks up from the piles of paper on the table and takes the pills from the scientist. Swallowing it along with the water, handling the glass back to her after he is done.

Haibara looks at the papers and smirks. "How is it going?"

Shinichi groans as he stretches his arms. "I really did not expect this much homework. Even though they are easy, this is still way too much."

"But you still going strong."

Shinichi smiles as he caresses his pendant. "I made a promise to him after all."

Chapter 15: Under the Milky Way

Haibara smiles at the detective who had turned his attention back to his work. Glad that the teen is in a positive attitude, but it is totally different when Shinichi first heard the news that Kuroba Kaito is missing.

After he heard the news, the detective just seems to lose all senses of living. He would not eat, drink, sleep and even talk. A lot of people came to visit, but he pays no attention to them, not even to his parents and Ran. The karate-champion had already been told about the whole situation, even about Conan. She came to visit Shinichi almost every day to help Agasa and Haibara to take care of him. This goes on for 3 weeks until Hattori could no longer stand it as he came down from Osaka.

The Osakan detective stomps into the room and grips the front collar of Shinichi's shirt, glaring down at him. Ran tried to calm him down but Haibara stopped her. "Would ya stop moppin' around?! Did ya know how worried all of us are?!"

Shinichi did not turn to him and mumbles in a hoarse voice. "...Leave me...alone..."

Hattori tighten his grip. "Hell no! Kuroba won't want you to be like this! He risked his life to save yours and this is how you use it?! I pity him!"

For the first time, Shinichi finally moves as he grabs Hattori's collar and slams him to the wall. "Don't you dare act like you know him!"

"True! I don't! But what about ya?! Shouldn't ya know him the best?! Do ya think he wants ya to be like a livin' dead?!" The sentence seems to strike a core in the Heisei Holmes as he loses his grip slightly, giving Hattori the chance to turn their positions around with Shinichi against the wall this time. " Think about it Kudo! What will Kuroba think? What would he say if he sees ya like this?"

Kaito's worried expression flashes past his mind as Shinichi starts to tremble, trying to hold back his tears that he had not shed for the past few weeks. Hattori lets go of his hold, causing the other teen to slide down to the floor with his arms hugging himself. He continues to hold his tears until he feels a hand patting him on the head, looking up to see Ran smiling softly at him. "Don't hold it."

With that, Shinichi breaks down into her arms with Ran rubbing circles at his back. Hattori and Haibara smile as they finally see the detective letting his emotions out. Standing by the door, Yukiko is crying on her husband's shoulder as Yusaku gives a nod of thanks to Hattori.

The days after, Shinichi slowly gains his health back with his parents, Agasa, Ran and Haibara's help. He wanted to help out in the search for Kaito but Hattori and Hakuba refrained him from doing so. Both of them along with the police forces promised him that they will do their best to find the magician, and will report to him everyday. No matter the result. One of the reasons they did not want Shinichi to join the search is fearing that the weaken teen will do something that endangered his health again.

Ran visit Shinichi everyday to pass him various homework the detective had missed during his absences. When it is tests and exams, Jodie will visit him to give them to him, claiming that she is technically still his 'teacher'. But the detective knows that she is trying to give her thanks for his help in wiping the organisation.

Chikage and Jii visit him time to time too, still anxious about news of Kaito's whereabouts. Chikage holds his hand. "Don't worry, he will be back for you Shinichi-kun."

He smiles back at the lady. "I know."

That was one and a half months ago.

"That's right, there will be a Tanabata festival tonight. Yoshida-san has been asking whether we are going."

When Shinichi is rehabilitating, the Detective Boys came to visit him and to his surprise, they know about him being Conan. Haibara shrugs her shoulders, saying that the kids forced it out of her. Shinichi did not want to tell them the truth as he fear they will hate him for lying to them for so long. However it turns out that they do not hate him and still want to be his friends which he admits that he is touched. After school or during the weekends, they will always visit him and he will provide quizzes for them to solve.

"A festival huh... but am I allowed to go out?" Shinichi looks at his 'doctor-in charge'.

"Well I will be going too and you need a break from all of these don't you?" Haibara gestures to the papers.

"Going where?" They both turn to see Ran walking towards them with a few bags of groceries.

"There will be a Tanabata festival tonight, would you like to come along Ran-san?"

"Heh! Yes, it has been a while since we have gone to a festival. And Shinichi do need a break as well." Ran smiles at her childhood friend.

"I will go and contact Yoshida-san about it." With that, the scientist left the library.

Shinichi looks at the bags of groceries and smiles in apologetic. "Sorry Ran, to trouble you with all of these."

Ran puts her hands on her hips. "Isn't it a little too late to apologise?" She giggles. "It's alright. I wanted to do it."

"Thank you." The karate-champion just smiles and pats him on the head, used to the gesture when he is still Conan.

"By the way Shinichi, will you be wearing a yukata for the festival?"

"It's been a while since I wore it but I don't mind."

"I should call Sonoko to join us too." She notices the solemn look on the detective at the mention of Sonoko and smiles at him. "Don't worry, she doesn't mind about it anymore. I managed to persuade her."

"We will be meeting at 6pm here." Haibara returns to the library.

"Then I should go back and get ready! I will see you guys later then!" Ran said her goodbye and exits the manor.

Shinichi stand up from his chair. "I might as well go and search for the yukata now."

"Need help?"

"I'm fine." He exits and goes up to his room.

Entering his room, Yuki greets him from the bed. Shinichi smiles at her while heading towards the wardrobe and browse through the drawers. He pauses at one of the shirts. Kaito's shirt. He takes it in his hands and hugs it. There are still no news about the magician's whereabouts. But Shinichi holds onto the last words Kaito had told him.

"Shinichi, I want you to believe in me."

A coo can be heard as Yuki lands on his shoulder. The little dove had been with him all the time when he is rehabilitating, she will always fly out during lunchtime for an hour and will always be there for Shinichi to sleep by his side. The detective had no idea what happened to the other doves since they are more attached to the magician. He gives the dove a stroke before continuing his search for his yukata and finally found it at a small corner. A full blue yukata that matches his eyes.

.

.

.

The group reaches the festival by 6.30 and it is crowded with people. In the past, Shinichi would always avoid this kind of noisy places but seeing the expressions on the kids, he guess that he would not mind. The Detective Boys drag Shinichi around to various stores, with the teen winning gifts for the whole group at the shooting game. They find a place to rest for Shinichi as Ran and the others bought various food to eat, especially Genta.

"What time is the fireworks starting?"

"Soon, in 15 minutes. Let's find go and find a good spot." Ran suggested and everyone agree.

All of a sudden, Yuki who has been quietly perched on Shinichi's shoulder takes off into the forest behind the festival. "Yuki!" Shinichi turns to the group. "I'll go and look for her. You guys go ahead!" With that, he takes off into the forest.

.

.

.

"Yuki? Yuki, come out!" Shinichi shouts out, getting a little anxious as the dove is nowhere to be seen. Yuki symbolises his connection to Kaito, if Shinichi loses Yuki now, he did not know how he will react to it. "Yuki!" He moves forth until he reaches a small pond.

Fireflies are flying around the pond, along with the milky way in the night sky, the place gives out a rather enchanting feel. Tanabata. Where lovers reunited. Shinichi sighs as he looks down at his pendant, running his thumb over the gem and looks back at the pond. Mesmerised by the scenery before him, Shinichi did not notice a figure closing up behind him.

"You know, if I am a criminal, you will be dead in no time Shinichi."

Time seems to stop as Shinichi tries to calm himself down, telling himself that he is hallucinating again. That the voice behind him in not who he think it is.

"Shinichi?"

The detective jerks at his name being called by the voice behind him. Still not wanting to turn back, afraid that it is all his mind playing with him. He is about to take a step forth before a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, his back towards a familiar warmth and lips caressing his left temple.

"Shinichi, it's me."

The detective can feel himself trembling and tears starting to form, blurring his vision. How he had missed this voice and the warmth of that person he hold dearest to. But he is still afraid, terrified to turn around to realise that it is all but an illusion. Which the presence behind him seems to notice and turns him around, tilting the detective's chin up. "Shinichi, open your eyes. Look at me. Please."

Hearing the plead in the voice, Shinichi finally opens his eyes to meet the pair of indigo eyes that he had yearned for the past one and a half months. He brings his hand up to caresses the face in front of him. It is only when he feels the warmth and smoothness of the skin, he comes to a conclusion that this is really real.

Kaito is standing right in front of him.

"Kai...?" Tears trail down his cheeks as he grips onto the black yukata the magician is wearing. "Is it really...you...?"

Kaito leans down to capture the detective's lips with his own. Shinichi's eyes widen a little before closing them to lean into the kiss. The magician chuckles when they breaks apart. "I think the only one you give permission to kiss you is me right?"

"Ba-ro, what took you so long?" Shinichi scolds lightly and circles his arms around Kaito's neck.

"To find my way back to you of course."

They kiss once again as the fireworks goes on in the night sky above them.

TBC...

* * *

Today is 7th of July~ Tanabata~ So I will definitely let the lovers reunite~


	16. Chapter 16: Make Me Yours Tonight

Haibara steps into her lab to see both Shinichi and Kaito waiting for her arrival. She rushes back from the festival when she received Shinichi's text saying that Kaito is back. Kaito sits on the medical bed while Shinichi is on a stool, one of their hands holding tightly together which makes her smile. "Okaeri Kuroba-kun."

"Tadaima Ai-chan."

"I will run some check on you. Kudo-kun, could you step out for a while?" Haibara switches the machines on as she looks towards Shinichi.

The detective hesitates and Kaito notices it as he turns to Haibara. "Let him stay Ai-chan."

The shrunken scientist sighs but nods. She moves to the magician. "Open your yukata."

Kaito did as he was told and unfold the bandages wrapping around his body. Both Shinichi and Haibara gasp when they see the magician's injuries.

**Chapter 16: Make me yours tonight**

There is an obvious gunshot scar on his left shoulder and his right thigh. But the worst is the huge four claw-like scars on his back, stretching from his shoulder blades down to his waistline. Shinichi cups his mouth in horror at the severeness of the injuries, it is a miracle that Kaito is still alive.

Haibara looks at him. "Kudo-kun, I think it's better that you leave the lab for the moment. I will be quick."

Shinichi looks to Haibara then Kaito who gives a faint smile, agreeing with the scientist. The detective nods and exits the lab. Haibara puts on her stethoscope and starts her examination. "I thank whoever's up there keeping an eye on you."

Kaito could only chuckles softly, knowing that the shrunken scientist is worried for him.

.

.

.

Shinichi jerks his head up when the door to the lab opens as the two occupants exit. He moves to the magician to grab hold of the teen's hand, and turn to Haibara. "How is he?"

"Kuroba-kun has amazing healing speed. Normal people wouldn't be able to get up from the bed for at least three months. But I still highly advice no vigorous exercises. I will provide you the medication solution to be applied on the wounds everyday from tomorrow onwards. Now, just get some sleep. You looked really exhausted. We will listen to your story tomorrow when you're better."

Kaito gives his thanks before heading back to the Kudo manor with Shinichi.

They close the door behind them and settle down on the bed, all the while holding onto each other's hands. Shinichi caresses Kaito on the cheek, noticing the eye bags under the teen's eyes. His lips are pale as well and the magician looks thinner than before. It hurts. It hurts to see Kaito looking like this. All worn out. Tears threaten to come out but Shinichi bears with it, he wants to stay strong for Kaito.

Kaito notices it and pulls the other into his arms. "Sorry that I took so long..."

Shinichi nuzzles his face to the warmth and wraps his arms around Kaito's waist, carefully avoiding the wounds on the back. "As long you're back."

They stay like this in each other's arms, trying to make sure that they are finally back together. Kaito tilts his head to the side and kiss Shinichi on his temple, ear, eyes and cheek while the latter closes his eyes to enjoy the contacts. The detective opens his eyes as to curious why the other did not kiss him on the lips, to see Kaito smiling fondly at him. "You know, even though Ai-chan advice that I can't have vigorous exercises..." The magician lifts up a finger and trails it down along Shinichi's neck to his chest, making the detective shivers at the touch. "I really want you now Shinichi."

Shinichi blushes as he takes the hand on his chest and brings it up to give it a kiss. "Haibara will kill the both of us you know?" He snickers but circles his arms around Kaito's neck. "Don't push yourself. I don't wish to see you in pain."

Kaito brings his hands up to run them along the detective's back and waist. He leans in with his lips hovering close. "You sure about this?"

Shinichi smiles and leans their foreheads together. "Make me yours tonight Kai."

Kaito closes the remaining distances between their lips.

***Rated-M starts here, may skip if you want to the next chapter***

Lips locked and lapping their tongues against each other's, both of them desperately savouring the taste they have longed for the past months. They parted for a moment before joining again, deeper and longer. Kaito slides his hand under the detective's yukata and pinches lightly on the latter's nipple. Shinichi gasps at the touch and buries his face against the magician's neck as he shudders in pleasure at the sensation pulsing through his body. He stops the magician's hand when it is heading towards his lower region and looks up. "Let me do it..."

"Shinichi? ...Hn!" Shinichi surprises Kaito by leaning forth and nibbles at his collarbone. Sucking a little to leave a mark on it while continuing down with his hands caressing the various scars the magician had. The detective frowns at the number of scars the other teen had and wonders about how many time did Kaito came close to dying? He pushes the thoughts away and proceeds to untie the obi from Kaito's waist.

"W-wait Shinichi! You don't have to...ah!" Kaito moans when Shinichi takes hold of his length, rubbing it and starts to lick the tip. Clenching hard onto the bedsheets, Kaito tries to hold back his moans but it feels too good. To see and feel his lover's tongue licking and lapping on his manhood is just driving him crazy. But when he feels a tight warmth wrapping itself around the tip, Kaito could not hold back any longer.

Hearing the magician's voice sounding so erotic, Shinichi proceeds to take more of the length into his mouth while sucking and biting lightly. He can feel it throbbing and getting harder in his mouth as he uses both of his hands to massage the sack under it. Until he is suddenly pulled away by a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Wha-Kai...hn!" Before he can ask anything, his lips sre captured by the magician as the latter pushes him down onto the bed.

They part and Kaito smirks at him. "Though I would really like you to continue but I would prefer to do it inside of you." Shinichi blushes as he caresses Kaito's face. "But won't it be painful for you to bare it?"

The magician chuckles as he runs one of his hands along the detective's inner thigh. "Then let's hurry, shall we?" He produces a small bottle of lotion in another hand and flicks the cap open as he pours the content onto his fingers. Kaito parts open Shinichi's legs as he slowly inserts one of his lotion-coated finger into the entrance. Shinichi winces a little at the strange feeling but moans softly as the digit increase to two and starts stretching. He sits up slightly to pour some of the lotion onto his hand and rubs it over Kaito's length, making the magician shivers at the touch. "Ah...Shin-Shinichi, what are you...hah..."

Shinichi smirks as he had covered the member in lotion as he pulls Kaito's fingers out from his entrance. "Didn't you said to hurry? Take me now."

"But you're still not well-prepared! It will hurt...!" His remaining words are swallow into Shinichi's lips when the latter pulls him down.

"You are the one who's in pain. I want to share it."

Kaito sighs as he positions the tip of his member to the entrance. He looks up at Shinichi. "I will stop if it hurts too much."

Shinichi snorts. "Get on with it already."

Kaito enters slowly, feeling the warmth engulfing him as he looks up to see Shinichi biting on his lower lip. "Shinichi, breathe and relax...uh... it's hard for me to go in."

Shinichi takes in a few breathes as he tries to loosen his muscles, allowing Kaito to move in further until he is fully sheathed. The magician leans down to kiss the detective fully on the lips, smoothing the latter's discomfort at the penetration. "Move..." Shinichi groans as he thrusts his hip forth causing both of them to moan at the fiction.

"Roger that, Meitantei." Kaito starts to pull back until the tip and slams back in, repeating the same pattern again in a faster rhythmn. With each thrust, it becomes longer and harder. Their moaning echoes through the room as Kaito lifts up one of Shinichi's legs, penetrating deeper.

"K-Kai, I...ah! I'm.. close...!"

"Me too...uh!" They kiss as they reach their climax together with Shinichi's seeds spilling over their abdomens and Kaito's inside the detective. Both of them smile at each other as they lean their foreheads together and kiss.

"Tadaima, Shinichi."

"Okaeri, Kaito."

TBC...

* * *

Haha, a very short smut~ I can write it long and sexy but... I want to keep it short and sweet for their first.

Come on guys, Kaito needs his rest XDD


	17. Chapter 17: Congratulations

Shinichi wakes up to a familiar cooing above his head, wanting to reach up to pet the dove but is hold back by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Tilting his head up to meet the face that he has dreamed to wake up to. Caressing the smooth and firm skin and feeling the warmth from it washes away any doubts that it is a dream. He looks at the pendant Kaito is wearing as he holds both of theirs together. They seem to glow slightly as if two lovers finally met for so long, like their respective owners which interest the detective.

The slumbering teen shivers as Shinichi brushes his fingers over the gunshot scar and pry his eyes open. Indigo eyes blinking away the drowsiness like a child before focusing on him. "Ohayo, Shinichi..."

"Ohayo Kai. How are you feeling?"

"The scars are arching due to my sweat but I guess I feel great." The magician grins cheekily. "How about you?"

Shinichi stretches a bit and groans. "It's sore at the back..." He blushes and moans when he feels a hand along his waist, massaging the sore spot.

"If this continues, I have no confidence of stopping..." Kaito whispers as his other hand runs itself along Shinichi's side.

"Ba-ro. No one's stopping you..." Shinichi tilts his head up and leans forth...

SNAP!

Both of them jerk their heads towards the shutter sound to find Yukiko standing at the edge of the bed smirking, with a camera in her hands. "Awww! You guys are so cute together! Don't mind me! Continue, continue!"

An audible scream echoes through the manor.

Chapter 17: Congratulations

"Didn't I told you guys to avoid vigorous exercises? Especially you?" Haibara tighten the knot of the bandages wrapping around Kaito, making him wince.

"You can't blame them, Ai-chan. They are both boys in their teenager periods. Controlled by their hormones." Yukiko giggles as she hugs onto Yusaku's arm.

"Kaa-san!" Shinichi's face is as red as a rose now. Ran who is sitting beside him chuckles along while patting him on the shoulder. "When did you guys arrived home anyway? I thought you are back at Hawaii!"

"We got a call from Ai-chan saying that Kai-chan is back, so we took the earliest flight home." The ex-actress continues to giggle.

"Yukiko, stop teasing the poor boys." Yusaku looks to Kaito. "Good to have you back, Kaito-kun."

Shinichi holds onto Kaito's hand as the magician smiles back at the novelist and everyone else. "Glad to be back."

Ran gets up to answer the door when the doorbell rings, opening up to reveal Chikage and Jii. Kaito stands up when his mother walks up to him in long strides and slaps him on the cheek, shocking everyone in the living room. "Where have you been?! I'm so worried about you!" Chikage shouts before embracing her son, sobbing to his chest while Jii stands beside them.

"Sorry Kaa-chan... Tadaima." Kaito hugs his mother back.

.

.

.

"So, you meant some fishermen found you floating at sea and have taken of you?"

Kaito can be seen shivering lightly. "Yeah, a very kind-hearted family... but the house is full of f-f-finny things... They gave me a lift back here when I'm well enough, since I didn't want to trouble them and was worried about Shinichi." He looks to his boyfriend who smiles back at him.

"Aww you two are just so cute! Just get married already!" Yukiko squeals and the ladies chuckle while the two boys blush.

"Kaa-san! It's illegal in Japan for same-sex marriage!"

"Hoh~ Does that mean if you get married oversea, you are alright with it?" Yukiko gives a sly smile.

Shinichi can feel his face getting redder as he looks to Kaito. "M-Marriage needs the agreement of both parties..."

Kaito grins as he hugs Shinichi. "Of course I will agree to it!"

"Hold on hold on! Yusaku, Chikage-chan and I thought that this will happen someday. So we prepared this for the both of you." The ex-actress gets up from her seat and pulls out a small black box to hand it to the couple.

Shinichi opens the box to reveal a pair of rings. A simple silver ring with an oval gem in the middle. One is blue while the other is indigo. Just like their pendants. Kaito grins as he gets down on one knee, while holding the detective's unoccupied hand in both of his. Shinichi instantly blushes at the gesture, knowing exactly what the magician is planning to do. The latter's face wipes off any jokes, indigo eyes firm and determined.

"I know that we have been through a lot together. There's laughter, joy, anger and sadness. But during those times we are always together and I want that to continue as long as we live. You have suffered enough, I want to do anything and everything to bring a smile to your face. Because you are the best thing that happens in my life. You completed me. And for that I would like to ask. Kudo Shinichi, do I have the honour to take your hand in marriage?"

Shinichi's eyes were already tearing up during the speech. He bends down and hugs the kneeling teen. "Of course you idiot!"

Everyone in the room claps, the ladies excluding Haibara are crying as the newly engaged couple exchange their rings. Shinichi taking the indigo while Kaito taking the blue, so that they are constantly remind of each other. Kaito wipes the tear off his fiance's face and gives him a peck on the lips.

Their mothers step forth to give their respective sons a hug while Yusaku gives them a pat on their backs. Ran hugs the both of them together and Haibara shakes their hands. Jii and Agasa stand by the side wiping their tears of joy.

.

.

.

After a week of their reunion, Shinichi and Kaito are finally given the permission from Haibara to go back to school. Though Ran is still looking out for Shinichi at school, since his condition is still unstable. The couple decided that they will stay in their respective houses until they finish their education which will end in three months time. They will still meet up during the weekends and sometimes Kaito will drop by after school, usually teased by Yukiko that the newlyweds cannot stand a day apart.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the exam as the teacher collects the paper. Kaito yawns and stretches as he grins at his engagement ring. Today is the final exam, meaning that he can finally get together with Shinichi again. With his fiancé in mind, the magician quickly packs his bag until he gets a whack on the head from a broomstick. "What the...?! Ahoko! What did you hit me for?!"

Turning to his side to see his other childhood friend standing there with a broomstick in hand, obviously fuming with anger makes him cringes a little. "BaKaito! Don't think you can avoid Aoko this time! You better give me an answer!"

Kaito gulps, knowing what the girl meant. He had avoided her questions about where he had went missing ever since he and Shinichi went into hiding. This is one of the reasons that he always pack up fast and leave when school ends, he even avoids her by hiding during lunchtime. And amazingly Hakuba tried to help him too, knowing why the magician is doing so.

"Nakamori-kun, Kuroba-kun is..." Hakuba tries to step in but is hold back as Aoko slams her broomstick down at the desk.

"Please stay out of this, Hakuba-san!" Aoko never lets her eyes off Kaito. "Do you know how worried Aoko was?! You just disappeared! Aoko went to your house but even Obaa-san is not at home. And now you are back, we just don't hang out anymore!"

"Aoko..." Kaito has never intended to make the girl cry. "Aoko... you see I..."

He is interrupted by loud squealing around the school gate as they turn to the window to see a group of people circling around a figure. A figure wearing a black coat with blue uniform underneath. Kaito grins as he turns to Aoko. "If you want to know, come along with me! There is someone you need to know first."

Shinichi sweatdrops at the amount of girls surrounding him, questioning why he is here in Ekoda or asking for autographs. He starts to get a little dizzy at the crowd before a puff of blue smoke explodes, separating the crowd from him. A second later, he feels an arm circling around his waist pulling him into a familiar warmth. He smiles when Kaito's face comes into view as the smoke starts to disperse. "Kai..."

"Shinichi! Are you alright? What are you doing here anyway?" Kaito caresses the detective's cheek.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to fetch you since today is our last day of exam. So do you want to head somewhere to celebrate."

"With you, I'm fine with anything!"

"Kai-Kaito..." The couple turns to see Aoko and the group of people gathering around looking at them with blushes on their face. It is only then Shinichi realises what they had just did in front of a crowd and face-palmed his red face.

"Kuroba-kun, you knew Kudo Shinichi?"

"How did you know the famous detective of the East?"

"Are you two friends?"

Kaito just grins at the questions before lifting their hands that have their engagement rings on. "My dear friends, as to your questions. We are 'this' kind of relationship!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Aoko and everyone shout. Even Hakuba has a look of surprise but quickly changes to a smile. He already knew that the two are in a relationship during the taking down of the organisation, just that he is surprised at the engagement. But nonetheless, he is happy for them.

"K-Kai!" Shinichi is both touched and embarrassed by Kaito's outright declaration to his schoolmates. The magician just smiles and drags him off, along with Aoko.

They settle at a cafe and take their orders, while they retell their story to Aoko. Of course leaving out the fact that Kaito is KID.

"Heh~" Aoko turns to Shinichi. "Kudo-kun. So sorry that you have to have this idiot as your fiancé." Kaito's eyebrow twitches before she turns to him. "You better treat Kudo-kun well, BaKaito! You are lucky to have someone as good and famous like him!"

"No needs for you to remind me Ahoko!"

"Ara, Shinichi? Kaito-kun?"

The three of them turn to see Ran who has a small cake box in hand. "Ran? What are you doing here?"

"The cakes here in this cafe are really good, so I came to buy some." Ran motions to her box before she turns to Aoko. "Aren't you guys going to introduce this lady?"

"Aoko, this is Mouri Ran-chan. Shinichi's childhood friend. And Ran-chan, this is Nakamori Aoko."

"Nakamori? By any chance you are related to Nakamori Keibu?" The girls shake hands as Aoko blushes.

"Yes! He is my father! Nice to meet you Mouri-san!"

"Call me Ran, Aoko-chan."

The girls seem to get along well as Kaito grins a little since he notices the light blush appearing on his childhood friend's cheek, whenever the karate-champion addresses her. He takes hold of Shinichi's hand and smiles to the girls. "Ladies, you can continue chatting. Shinichi and I need to head somewhere else."

"Ah, that's right. Ai-chan called me to tell you both that she wants to do some final checkup." Ran informs them before taking their seats.

They nod and exit the cafe, proceeding their way to Agasa's place. Shinichi chuckles as he looks at his fiance's grinning face, like a child who had just played a trick on someone. "Alright, what is it?"

"Oh come on, Shinichi! Don't tell me you did not notice it!"

"You playing cupid now?"

"Why not? We both want them to be happy." Kaito tighten his hold on Shinichi's hand. "Come on, let's go before we face Ai-chan's wrath."

.

.

.

"Finally there are some positive results. You guys are healing well, especially Kuroba-kun. As for Kudo-kun... you're definitely getting better..."

Kaito tighten his grip on their connected hands. "Is there something wrong?"

Haibara looks through the papers from her clipboard and back to them. "Did the two of you use protection during sexual inter-course?"

"H-Haibara! Why are you asking that all of a sudden?!" Both the teens turn red at the question.

"Is that a yes or no?"

Both of them shake their heads slowly. The shrunken scientist sighs as she looks through her papers again. "Not just once I guess..." She got her answer by the deepen colour of their faces again as she lays the clipboard on the table and fold her arms. "Well, this seems impossible but congratulation to the both of you."

"Huh?"

Haibara smirks. "Kudo-kun is pregnant."

3...

2..

1.

"WHATTTTTTTTT?!"

TBC...

* * *

Is that unexpected? XDD


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Gift

"Y-You are kidding right? You got to be! H-How can I be pregnant?! I'm a guy!" Shinichi look towards the shrunken scientist.

"I did told you before that we did not know what kind of side effects you will get after taking the antidote. And I don't make factless assumption, I went through all kind of scans and everything turned out positive. You are two and a half month pregnant." Haibara gestures to the papers before getting off her chair and walk towards them. She takes one of each boy's hands and places them on Shinichi's abdomen.

The boys gasp when they feel movement underneath their palms.

"I can do an ultrasound for you if you wish to confirm."

Kaito looks at Shinichi who had stayed silent since they felt his abdomen. "Shinichi?"

The detective stands up, his eyes covered by his front bangs. "I... I need some time..." With that, he left the room.

Kaito looks back at Haibara who just smiles at him. "Go be with him Kuroba-kun. This is a matter that you both should deal together."

The magician nods and heads to find his fiancé.

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Gift**

"Shinichi?" Kaito opens the door to the library to see the detective sitting on the big leather chair which he love to sit on during his reading. Shinichi gives no response and just staring down at his hands that were resting on his abdomen. The magician walks over to the chair to kneel in front of his fiancé, placing a hand over the latter's. "Shinichi? Talk to me. Please?"

Hearing the plead in the magician's voice, Shinichi gives a smile before taking Kaito's hand into his. "I just... I don't know how I feel about this... I always explain everything with logic but I have created something..." The detective pauses. "Created a situation that defies all logic. How ironic..." He snorts.

"Well, you can think of your situation like a male seahorse." Kaito grins before chuckling nervously at Shinichi's glare. "I got to admit... I am really happy when I heard the result. Because this will be a child that carries both of our blood. To me, this pregnancy is a miracle."

"But I don't know if I will be a good... parent. What if one day the child ask why two men can have children? Or how the others will look at him or her for having two men as the parents." Shinichi knows that even though same-sex relationships are getting accepted slowly. Having children brings a whole new level of problems, not even adding the fact that Shinichi himself is giving birth. "I don't care what others will say about me... I just don't want this child to be born into this world to be laughed at or despised."

"Hey hey, stop there." Kaito grabs hold of Shinichi's face to make him look up to him. "There will definitely be problems but it is a part of living. Of being parents. You and I both have already went through so much, you are telling me that you're getting cold feet now?" The magician cuts the detective before he can say anything. "Yes, this is not like anything we have encountered but with you and me together, we will make it through. And this child? He or she will definitely understand. Come on, whose the parents? The famous Heisei Holmes and Kaitou KID!"

Shinichi feels his worries lifted at the last sentence as he chuckles and leans forth to hug the other. "I don't think I would want to tell the child that his or her dad is a world wanted thief."

"Aww but where's the fun to that?" Kaito leans back and pouts, causing Shinichi to chuckle again as the latter lays a peck on the magician's nose. "So, I guess you are alright now?"

Shinichi nods. "Yeah, I think we should go back to Haibara. To have further examination."

Kaito smiles as he stands up and reaches out his hand which Shinichi takes it as they head back to Agasa's place.

Haibara is already waiting for them at the medical bay, knowing that they will be back. "Lie down on the bed Kudo-kun. Kuroba-kun you can sit by the side." After they both did as they were told, Haibara lifts up the detective's shirt slightly and pulls down his pants a little. She then applies some lotion on his belly and pelvis area that Shinichi shivers a little at the coldness. Haibara holds up the probe and looks to the detective. "Ready?"

Shinichi feels Kaito gripping his hand before smiling at the shrunken scientist. Haibara places the probe onto the lotion as she maneuvers it around to locate the source. "Ah, found it. That's the heart."

Both the boys turn to the monitor to see a small beating shape. Like a heart beating. They stare in awe until Shinichi feels a tear trailing down his cheek and Kaito kisses it away, his eyes too are teary. "Hold on, there's something else..." The pair looks to Haibara, getting nervous and worried at the serious look she is having as she continues scanning.

"What happened? Something wrong?" Kaito asks as he tighten his hold on Shinichi.

"Yes."

Shinichi feels his heart sinks at the reply. "W-What is it? Is the child..."

Haibara chuckles lightly. "There are two different heartbeats."

"You mean... Shinichi is having... twins?"

"Yes, though it is still impossible to tell the gender. It definitely twins. Congratulation once again."

Kaito immediately hugs Shinichi who is still trying to get the new information through his head, but the latter slowly starts to return his fiancé's hug. Haibara exits the room to give the pair their space.

"Kai I... I..."

"Shh, shhh... I know. Me too. Me too Shinichi." Kaito kisses the detective again and again as they continue to embrace each other.

.

.

.

Shinichi and Kaito inform both their parents about the pregnancy the next day. And with the exams gone, Yukiko suggests that the pair should get married right after the babies arrived. They will also have a close personal doctor to help deliver the twins so that it will be private and the media will not know about it. Their close friends were told about it as well who congratulate them.

Shinichi gets regular examination from Haibara to ensure the health of both the 'mother' and babies. Kaito as usual take cares of the cooking and if he is not, Ran will be. Aoko helps out too as she and Ran recently just started dating. Shinichi and Kaito are happy for the both of them but the latter needs to cut down his teasing to his childhood friend unless he wants to get a beating from the karate-champion.

.

.

.

"So Shinichi, have you and Kaito decided their names?" Ran asks as she prepares lunch. Kaito and Aoko have went out earlier in the morning to get baby utilities and groceries.

Shinichi flips another page of his novel and smiles as he rubs his abdomen gently. " Yeah we did." It had been another two months after he found out he is pregnant but there is not much change in his physical appearance. His belly only has a very small bulge but not really sure whether that is due to the pregnancy or the luxurious gourmet that Kaito and Ran have prepared for him. Haibara had told him that his pregnancy might be different from the women's, so not seeing the usual bulge might be one of the factors. And from his recent ultrasound, it revealed the babies' genders. A boy and a girl.

"What is it?" Ran carries the dishes to the dining table while Shinichi puts his novel down to join her to arrange the table.

"Conan and Christie."

"The King and Queen of Mystery. Why am I not surprised. I hope they don't turn out to be deduction otaku like you." Ran shakes her head and chuckles.

Shinichi snorts at the remark before the doorbell rings. Ran heads to answer the door as the detective continues to place the utensils. "S-Shinichi... You better come over here to see this..."

Shinichi raises an eyebrow and heads to where the brunette is, who is pointing to something on the ground. The detective immediately frowns at what he sees. Lying on the doorstep is a small white card, along with few black feathers scattering around it. Covering them are patches of red that looks like...

"Shinichi... are those... blood?"

Shinichi kneels down as he takes out his phone to snap a shot of the scene and uses a handkerchief to pick up one of the feathers. He smells the familiar bronze scent when he lifts it up and nods, earning a gasp from Ran. "Ran, can you get a zip-lock bag for me?" The brunette nods and heads back to the house. Shinichi places the feather down and picks up the card that is stained by the blood as well. He turns it around.

_**An early Christmas present for you. **_

_**Kudo Shinichi-san. 3.**_

"Shinichi?" The detective looks to his side to see Ran with a zip-lock bag in hand. He takes it from her and put the card inside it along with the feathers. That is when Ran saw the message on the card. "Shinichi this..."

"Tadaima! Ran, could you bring out the first aid box?" Both of them look to the front gate to see Aoko supporting Kaito who has his arm over her shoulder. The latter had a handkerchief in his hand covering his right eye, which is bleeding.

"Kai!" Shinichi rushes to his fiancé's side. "Let's quickly head back in."

They settle down on the sofas as Ran brings out the first aid box. Shinichi frowns at the cut that went diagonally across the magician's left eyelid. Though the massive blood flow, the wound is swallow which the detective sighs in relief. Kaito gives Shinichi a grip on his hand and gives a one eye smile while his injured eye is covered by an eye patch. Ran too sits down beside Aoko to put her arm around her shoulder. "So what happened? How did Kaito-kun get hurt?"

"We were on our way back when suddenly out of nowhere two glass panels drop right on us, thanks to Kaito's fast reflexes that they didn't hit us. But Kaito got hurt while shielding me. We looked up to see where the panels came from, only to find a crane ontop of a five storeys building." Aoko relays the incident.

"I'm calling Megure Keibu. This is not an incident." Shinichi stands up and heads to the house phone.

Kaito turns to Ran. "Did something happened? What about those red spots on the doorstep?"

Ran is surprised that the teen notices the spots despite his earlier condition. She shows them both the zip lock bag which contains the bloody card and feathers. Kaito looks at the message and smirks. "Looks like a serious case of jealousy."

"What do you mean?" Both the girls look at him.

"How do you write my surname?"

"Well, Kuroba is the word 'black' and ..." Aoko's word trails off as she realises what Kaito meant.

"Yup." Kaito points to the feathers. "Black feather."

"Then what about this number 3 at the end?" Aoko asks as she takes a closer look at the card which Kaito just shrugs his shoulders at the question.

"So, Kaito-kun is the target due to jealousy? Because you are with Shinichi?" Ran asks in disbelief. "Though I do know that Shinichi has a lot of fans, there are even fan sites. Sonoko shown it to me once, and wow, those people are seriously creepy. Not just girls from all kind of age groups. Guys too."

"Hoh... maybe I should check it out some other time." Kaito smirks dangerously as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't need to bother yourself with those things." Shinichi comes back to stand behind the magician and circles his arms around the latter's neck. He leans down to give him a kiss on the head. "Come on, Ran's cooking is getting cold."

.

.

.

Shinichi comes out of the bathroom with a towel over his wet head to see Kaito using his laptop. The detective sighs as he head towards his fiancé and hugs the latter from the back, resting his chin on top of Kaito's head. "Don't tell me you visited the website."

Kaito chuckles as he closes the laptop and give the arms around him a kiss. "You really have a lot of weird fans."

"Said by the man who has fans as well even though he's a thief." Shinichi smirks as Kaito leans his head back to kiss him. "Even if the culprit is someone from the fan club, it is hard to pinpoint the exact one without much clue."

Kaito gets off the chair to steer Shinichi back to the bed and kneels behind him to dry the detective's wet hair with the towel. "But I'm glad that you won't be..."

"Don't you dare say that you glad because you are being targeted rather than me. I'm not!" Shinichi glares up at the other teen before turning around to tackle the magician to the bed and ends up straddling the latter. "I'm not going to see you getting hurt again."

Kaito smiles fondly as he pulls Shinichi down to kiss him which the latter eagerly returns. They breaks off for a while before Shinichi groans and crushing their lips together again with his hands gripping onto Kaito's head. The magician's eyes widen at the sudden eagerness as he goes with the flow until he feels a hand fiddling with his pants.

"S-Shinichi! You know that we can't go any further." Kaito stops the hand and pulls it up to kiss it. He proceeds to sit up to circle his arms around his fiancé's waist and smiles at the pout Shinichi make.

Shinichi groans as he rest his chin on Kaito's shoulder and nibbles lightly at the latter's neck, making the magician shivers in delight. "Damn, I want you to fuck me so hard right now."

Kaito blushes hard at the straightforward declaration which Shinichi chuckles at how adorable the magician looks. "Erm... I heard that it's alright to have sex during pregnancy..." He can see Shinichi's eyes brighten up. "But! But it is risky for people who has low rate of pregnancy. I'm not sure about yours but I think you are part of the danger zone cases... So... nope."

Shinichi immediately pouts as he pry Kaito's arms from him to kick the magician off the bed and goes under the blankets. "Then sleep in the living room tonight."

"S-Shinichi, I thought you just said that you do not want to see me getting hurt?"

Shinichi peeps from his blanket to see Kaito rubbing the back of his head with one hand while the other over his covered eye. His heart immediately cringes at the sight as he moves to the edge in worry. Before his hands can reach Kaito, the magician circles his arms around Shinichi's waist and pulls him into an embrace. Shinichi instantly realises that he had been tricked as he struggles lightly, trying to get out of the hold but it just gotten tighter. Knowing that it is futile, Shinichi sighs and runs his hand through his fiancé's messy hair. "BaKaito..."

"I'm your only idiot."

"You and your forever cheesy lines."

Kaito grins up at him before leaning his ear against Shinichi's abdomen, feeling the movement beyond the skin. "I will definitely protect your Mother and you guys."

Shinichi chuckles at the action. "You do know that they can't hear anything."

"Well but they feel what the mother feel right? So I knew that you will relay this feeling to them."

Shinichi can only smile at the adoration the magician is showing as he leans down to hug the latter who tighten his hold. "I can't win against you."

"Nope but you are the only one who can make me surrender."

They both laugh before leaning forth to kiss. "Love you Shinichi."

"Love you too Kai."

TBC...

* * *

Sorry that I took so long to update~ I kept changing this chapter ^^

Yeah~! I can't wait to write about the twins~!


End file.
